Back To Normal
by Suki59
Summary: The Sookie/Eric saga continues. Number 6 in my vamp series. Please read my other stories before starting Back to Normal: Thoughts in the Night, Taking Action, Eric's Story, One Year Later, and Pam's Take on Things. Payback is next in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these folks.

A/N: This is the sixth story in my series. Please enjoy Thoughts in the Night, Taking Action, Eric's Story, One Year Later, and Pam's Take on Things before starting Back to Normal. Enjoy!

Eric

Now that Victor Madden is dead, Sookie and I have decided that we want to be able to return to Louisiana, even if only to visit. So, after many nights of serious discussion, I called Pam first to tell her the news (although, she was the only person other than Sookie to know the truth). She swore fealty and offered to return my wealth, said all the things that she knew she should say as an obedient child. Then she said that she was pleased to know that I was safe and with Sookie. That kind of surprised me since I knew she wasn't always on board with the idea of my living with Sookie. We talked for hours as she caught me up to date with the bar and the politics. She asked my advice about some changes to Fangtasia. Then I called the local area sheriff and told her that I wanted to register as a resident vampire in her area. She was cordial and we took care of it on the phone in a matter of minutes. And just like that, I was back on the map.

Sookie called her brother and Compton and told them the news as well. I also called Stan Davis, congratulated him and swore my fealty to him as the new king, and told him that I may very well be a property owner in Louisiana again very soon and would register with Clancy as soon as I got back. He congratulated me on my rise from the grave, and I could hear the humor in his voice. He knew as well as I did that it was not at all uncommon for our kind to disappear and then reappear from time to time. We do what we need to do to survive, and then we all just move on. Or at least pick up from where we left off.

Sookie and I decided that we should plan a trip back to Shreveport. She wanted to see her friends and I needed to make some decisions about Pam and the bar. We booked our tickets for the following week. As the day approached that we had planned to travel, I could tell that she was becoming uneasy, but I wasn't certain why. She started to become insecure about our future much like she had been in the very early stages of our relationship. I tried to reassure her, telling her that I would never leave her and that I would always respect her wishes, and only wanted her happiness.

In a monumental error in judgment, I decided that perhaps it was a good time to tell her about Charlaine so that she would believe me when I told her that I would never turn her and would stay with her until her natural death. She kept saying that I would stop being attracted to her when her body aged, which was ridiculous. As a human, she could not possibly understand that age has a completely different meaning to our kind. Yes, youthful humans are very attractive sexually, but I knew from my relationship with Charlaine that when you love another being, their physical appearance means very little. It is their spirit, their soul that is cherished by loved ones and that love never falters. I asked Sookie if she would love me less were I to be altered physically. What if my legs were lost like Sophie-Anne's? What if Sookie saw me covered with the burns that I suffered after Rhodes? Would she leave me? Hopefully, that put things in perspective and she felt reassured.

We were lying in the hammock late one night when I began to tell her about Charlaine. I felt her strong emotions of course—jealousy, heartbreak, pity. She wept openly when I told her how I found Charlaine dead. I reached to her to comfort her and she pushed me away. She said she wanted to be alone and wanted me to leave her to "sort things out." I respected her wishes, of course, but felt terrible that I had caused her such pain. I told her that I would be on the beach and walked out the door, turning back to see her face buried in her hands while she sobbed quietly.

I walked all the way down the beach, far from the house so that she could have her privacy. I sat in the sand, and tried to allow her to have her space, but of course I could feel her through the bond. Such sadness. Such pain. And such shock and fear. Shock and fear? That made no sense to me. Then strong panic. I jumped up and started to run home when the panic vanished and she was asleep. I knew something was terribly wrong. I took off and flew to the house, burst through back door calling her name, and then stopped and stared at the open front door. Sookie was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie

Eric and I decided that it was time that he resurfaced, and we told Pam and Bill and Jason what had happened. Since Victor Madden was dead, we could go back to Louisiana. We planned a trip, but the closer we got to going back, the more I began to doubt our decision. I couldn't help but recall how I felt when we were last there together, wondering whether or not we should move forward, worrying about a future with a political vampire. I even started to feel jealous again thinking of the lines of fangbangers in the bar. Suddenly being back there felt like a big step backwards, and I just wanted to stay where we were. It was all irrational, I know, but I couldn't help how I felt.

Eric kept saying that he was completely committed to me and my happiness, but then he told me about another woman that he had been in love with. It was very hard to sit still and listen to him speak of another woman that way, and I felt the familiar wave of jealousy. I hate that feeling—will I throw up? Faint? Cry? Then he told me how she died and I lost it. It was so sad. My heart broke for Eric and all I kept thinking was that he would suffer at my own death the same way. Would I be just another sad tale that he told some future love of his? It was all just too overwhelming.

Eric wanted to console me, but I just wanted to be alone and asked him to leave. He walked out to the beach and I proceeded to have a good solid cry. My face was in my hands when I became aware that someone was in the room with me, but still sensed Eric far down the beach and felt a brief instant of fear. I opened my eyes to see none other than the recently finally deceased Victor Madden standing in front of me with a sickening smile on his face.

"Sookie, my dear. How lovely to see you."

I started to jump up, but before I could move, his hand was over my mouth and I smelled a strong chemical smell, and then I was out.

I'm not certain how long I was unconscious, but when I came to it was dark and I seemed to be lying on a bed and it felt like I was on a boat. I tried to feel Eric and he was fairly close. I sensed no human brains nearby but there were two empty vampire voids. My head ached and I was lying on my back with my wrists and ankles bound to the corners of the bed, but I was still clothed. I wondered how I got there, but I couldn't remember anything beyond being in the hammock and seeing Victor.

I was shocked to see Victor of course, and then chastised myself. If Eric could fake his own death and fool the world, why couldn't Victor Madden? And why would he kidnap me? Then I had the sickening thought that I was lying here, tied up like bait in a trap. Victor wanted Eric dead. And somehow since Eric's announcement that he still lived, Victor had gotten wind of it and wanted Eric. I closed my eyes and tried to force calm through the bond. I tried to think happy thoughts. I didn't want Eric coming after me to save me, because I knew that this was a trap.

I heard voices above me on what I assumed was the deck of this boat, and within minutes, Victor came into the room and turned a light on. I tried to pull my knees together, aware that I was wearing a skirt, but my ankles were tied too tightly to the bed frame. Victor was grinning as he spoke, "Good morning sunshine! How are you feeling?"

"Look Victor, I know what you want, and I think we can work something out."

"Oh, really? The human tied up on my boat wants to negotiate with me? You are funny, my dear."

"We don't need to involve Eric in this, Victor. I was planning on leaving him anyway. Honestly, when you found me, we had just had a huge fight and I told him I was leaving. He's so mad at me right now, he probably won't even try to find me. Seriously." He just kept smiling as if I was the most amusing little child telling a fairy tale.

Then he grew serious and said in a menacing tone, "Northman made a fool out of me. I knew that his death was too easy. I should have taken care of it myself the first time. I would still be on the throne if it weren't for him. He will die and I will return to power. He is just a loose end that I need to tie up before reclaiming my kingdom." He kept babbling on about revenge and his being king again. I decided that I would offer a trade.

"Victor, listen. I am a free agent now. I am. You can have me. You can drink my blood every night, have sex with me all you want. (And here I swallowed hard before I could go on.) You can turn me and I'll be your child. I'll help you get your power back. Together we can take back Louisiana." I was determined to save Eric if it was at all possible. I would do anything to protect his life.

"How sweet. You're sacrificing your little self for your boyfriend. You stupid cow, I can do all of that and still kill Northman. I don't need your pathetic help to return to my throne. When I am king again, you will be my property. You'll be so fucked and drained into submission, by the time I'm through with you you won't even remember Northman. You think you're in a position to bargain? With me?"

I heard a scuffle on the deck above me and a man's scream. I knew Eric was near and he was pissed. I screamed, "It's a trap!" just as Victor slapped me across my face. He didn't have to use much force, but I wondered if my jaw was broken from the contact. The pain was overwhelming. Then he stepped back and put his hand on a rope that was hanging against the wall.

At that moment, an extremely bloody and enraged Eric burst through the door, and I watched in defeat as a silver net dropped from the ceiling and covered him. He first fell to the floor, screaming in pain and anger, but then stood and faced Victor still wearing the net. I turned my head to see that Victor was wielding a huge sword and to my horror he swung it and sliced through the net and the front of Eric's shirt just as Eric jumped back. Blood splattered on the wall as Eric staggered back and fell to the floor again. I could see his flesh burning from the net as he tried to stand again. His blood was all over the floor from the wound in his chest, and I watched as he slipped in it, losing his balance and falling forward. As if in slow motion, Victor raised the sword, aiming it at Eric's neck. As the sword came down, I saw Eric roll to his left and the blade came down on his hand, slicing fingers off. I noted tiny links of silver netting flying through the air along with Eric's fingers and a stream of blood. I heard a high pitched scream and realized that it was mine, and then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric

I flew out the front door and followed two black SUV's until they split at the main road. They were too close together to determine which one held Sookie, until it became evident that I was following the wrong one. I turned around to find the other, but it was out of sight. I closed my eyes and followed Sookie's hum to the east. I came to a dock by a small marina that was not too far from our island. I saw what I assumed was the SUV and landed next to it, ripping the driver's door off. Four male vampires jumped out of the car and we began to battle. They were strong, but my rage propelled me. We fought for quite some time, and I received many wounds, but I never stopped fighting. I had incapacitated two of them and was still fighting the other two when they suddenly stopped and fled on foot. I followed them into a nearby warehouse, but then stopped and felt for Sookie. She was not here. This was some sort of delaying tactic. I ended my pursuit of the two vampires and reached out to Sookie. I ran out to the dock and looked to the water. She was out there.

I scanned the sky—not much time until daylight, but I took off over the sea. I found the boat easily and landed on the deck, overcoming the vampire on guard. I tore off his arms and tossed him overboard. I not only sensed Sookie but could now smell her fear as well. I heard her scream, "It's a trap!" as I bolted through the door on deck and down the steps to her. I saw Victor Madden smiling beside her just as the silver net fell on me. Naturally the pain was overwhelming, but I tried to fight it off of me while evading Madden's attack. I could feel my strength diminishing as dawn approached and my wounds weakened me. I kicked Madden's sword from his hand and heard it clatter across the floor. I finally worked the net off of me and threw it over Madden as I slammed into him, both of us collapsing into a corner of the room. I continued to kick and claw at him wildly, knowing that he too would soon lose consciousness with the dawn. When he was still I stopped and turned to an unconscious Sookie tied to the bed.

I knew that I would have to act quickly to get Sookie off the boat. Madden was not dead, but his battered body lay in a heap in the corner underneath the silver net. I had to make a choice. I had time to get Sookie to safety or to kill Madden. Or I may not have the strength to do either one. I thought if I try to kill Madden and fail, when he awakens, Sookie will be in grave danger. Considering the severity of my injuries, I may not even wake tonight. I could not risk her life any further, and so with my strength waning, I untied her hands and feet with my bloodied hands, and noted that three fingers were missing on my left hand. I lifted her and carried her onto the deck. I spotted the inflatable life raft, set Sookie down on the deck and pulled the tab to inflate the raft. I knew I must hurry. I could feel the sun's approach. I threw the life raft overboard, lifted Sookie and as the sun began to take me, I used the last of my strength to toss her into the waiting boat floating in the water. My last thought was that she looked so peaceful as if she were just sleeping in the raft as it began to float away, and then I felt the searing burn of the sun on my skin as I fell to the deck and sunk into blackness.

Sookie

I woke up with my jaw aching and had a horrible thirst. I was floating in a boat, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a bright yellow raft. I sat up and looked around. It was daylight. Where was Eric? I closed my eyes and remembered witnessing Victor swinging a sword and missing Eric's neck, but slicing his hand. There was so much blood. I remember screaming, and then nothing else. Had I fainted? I sat up and looked around. I recognized the shoreline and I wasn't really that far away from the beach by our house. I looked in the other direction and saw the boat. Were we that close to our house all that time? I reached into the water and started paddling towards the boat, determined to find Eric. I had to know, no matter what the outcome was.

I dragged the raft up the ladder with me and heaved it onto the deck, thinking that I may need it again, depending on what I found. I pulled myself up over the railing and saw Eric sprawled out on the deck unconscious. He was face down, and his exposed arms and hands were steaming and black from burns. How long had he been here? Was he dead? I tried to take his hands in mine and pull him towards the door leading to what I assumed was down below deck where I had been the night before. His skin kind of peeled off and he slipped from my grasp. I suppressed a wave of nausea, and realized that he was too heavy for me to pull to safety. It's funny what your brain thinks of in moments of crisis, but I had a fleeting thought of an Oprah show once where some self-defense expert said that women had more strength in their legs than their upper body and in case of an attack, women should drop to the ground and kick. So I did. I kicked and pushed and kicked some more and he began to slowly roll towards the door, his face burning every time he rolled to face the sun. He was finally inside the door and his lifeless body somersaulted down some steps and landed on the floor below. I followed him in, closing the door behind me. We were back in the room where Victor had had me tied to the bed the night before. At least there was no more sunlight in here. The stench of blood and burned flesh was overwhelming. I saw Victor in the corner, burned with the silver net over him, but I had to assume he was just in a daytime stupor and not actually dead. At least he wouldn't be awake until dusk, so I had time to figure out what to do. I went back up to the deck and looked for a radio, and then a flare gun, but found neither. There were no other boats in sight, but we were close to my beach. If only I could get someone's attention, but I could see no one on the beach.

I went back down to the two severely injured vampires. I could see that Eric had lost some fingers on his left hand and had some pretty nasty looking wounds, but the burns were what concerned me the most. I had no idea how long a vampire could endure the sun before dying. Minutes? Hours? How long had the sun had been up? It felt like early morning. Was he dead? I remembered the horrible ending for Godfrey in Dallas and hoped that I had gotten to Eric in time, but I couldn't be certain that he wasn't finally dead. I closed my eyes and reached through the bond. There was something there, but it felt different. Maybe it was because of his injuries, but it wasn't the usual steady feeling I had when he was sleeping during the day. But it also wasn't a big fat nothing, so I felt a glimmer of hope. I looked around the room and found the sword that Victor had used to take Eric's fingers. It was heavy, but as I sat beside Eric I pulled it into my lap and carefully placed the tip to my wrist. When the blood began to drip, I placed the wound over Eric's mouth. I opened his blackened lips with my free hand and let the blood drip into his open mouth. I hoped that gravity would get it down his throat. I sat there for a few minutes feeling the blood drip, wondering if this would help or if it was too late. Should I open the wound more? Is he getting enough? And then I started to feel dizzy and thought maybe I was losing too much blood. I leaned forward over Eric's body and then there was nothing.

I woke to the pain in my jaw, the thirst, the sting of my wrist, and then I remembered where I was. I sat up and checked my wrist. It had scabbed over and there was dried blood all over Eric's mouth. His face was like something out of a horror movie with the burns and wounds from the fight. I looked over at Victor in the corner—still lifeless. How long had I been out?

I pulled myself up to my feet, climbed the steps and opened the door. It was getting dark. A wave of panic came over me. No time to think now. Would Eric wake up? Would Victor? I ran back down the steps, picked up the heavy sword and stood over Victor's body. I raised the sword over my head, and looked back to Eric. No movement. Then to Victor. The same. This went on for an agonizing few minutes until Victor began to stir first. He groaned and his arms slowly moved, trying to free himself of the silver net. I listened for any noise from Eric, not daring to take my eyes off of Victor. He opened his eyes and started to laugh. Still no sound from Eric. Victor looked me in the eyes and said, "Stupid girl. You don't have the balls."

And then I brought the sword down and watched his head separate from his body, silver net and all. I felt dizzy and disoriented and bent over and retched onto what was left of Victor. And then I was out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie

When I woke, I was lying on a cold hard surface floating on the water. I opened my eyes and Eric was under me and we were in the yellow raft. I started crying from the relief that Eric was alive, obviously. How else could we have gotten into this raft? I sat up and tried to rouse him, but he was unconscious. I could see the lights of the shore and started to paddle with my hands in that direction, tears of joy streaming down my face. He was alive.

As we neared the beach, I tried to wake Eric. I didn't want to slap him like I did in Rhodes because his skin was so burned, so I just started yelling into his ear. He came around, and I said, "Can you help me? Can you hear me? We have to get to the house." His eyes opened and he leaned forward and started to paddle as well. Within minutes, we were on the beach headed towards our house. He was leaning on me, but walking on his own. We staggered through the back door and towards the steps. I got behind him and pushed with all my strength as he climbed the steps one at a time. When he finally fell onto his bed, I ran back downstairs and took out two True Bloods and heated them up. I raised his head and placed pillows underneath so he could sip the blood from the bottle. I got him to finish both of those, and went down and got two more. After the fourth one though, he pushed my hand away and said, "Enough," before closing his eyes again. Then I went down to the kitchen and drank a bottle of the best tasting water I had ever had and ate a banana while I heated some oatmeal in the microwave. As I peeled the banana, I noticed how much my hands were shaking. I examined my jaw in the mirror and decided that it was not broken, but just severely bruised. I managed to take a shower and pull on some pajamas before crawling into my bed. I made a few preparations for Eric and then I was out.

Eric

I woke with pain, but felt Sookie's sleepy hum and fell back onto my pillow. We were home and she was sleeping. I remembered walking with her along the beach and up the steps. She must have given me blood because I could see that the skin on my hands was already starting to heal. The fingers would take much longer, of course, but I've dealt with worse. I was starving naturally, and needed blood, but I wanted to check on Sookie first. I found her sleeping on her back on her bed. Her jaw was bruised, and there was a dark scab on her wrist but she looked otherwise unharmed. I smiled at the piece of paper taped to the front of her pajama top. It was from the pad of paper that I used to leave her daily notes on her mirror. The note said, "You love me. Please don't drain me." And there was a six pack of True Blood on the night stand.

I took the bloods down to the kitchen, heated and drank three before fixing Sookie scrambled eggs and sausage and toast. I took the food, a glass of water and some orange juice up to her on a tray and set the tray down beside her. I kissed her forehead and watched her eyes open slowly. I can only imagine what a sight I must have been, but she just smiled and sighed a deep breath when she saw me.

"Oh good, you got my note."

"Yes, lover. Now sit up and eat something for me, okay?"

"Okay." She took a sip of orange juice and said, "Would you mind if we cancelled our trip, honey? I think I'd just like to stay home for now."

"That's fine, lover. I just want you to be happy."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric

Sookie is upstairs sleeping now. The past few days have been interesting. Sookie wouldn't take my blood to heal her jaw and wrist because she said that I needed it to recover. I wouldn't take hers because I knew how much she must have lost when she cut her wrist to heal me on the boat. I've been downing True Blood like it was going out of style (funny human expression, isn't it?). Tonight my face and hands are considerably better and I look a little less monstrous (except for the missing fingers), and Sookie finally agreed to take a tiny drop of blood from my fingertip (right index finger). I was immediately hard, naturally, and she became aroused as well, but I reminded her that there would be no sex until she is stronger. I will check on her later and if she is awake and better…well, we'll see.

I am still trying to absorb what happened on the boat. It doesn't really surprise me that Victor Madden was alive and wanted me dead. I had nothing with to do with his loss of power, but I suppose he thought that I had. I certainly hated him, but at the same time I would not have risked Sookie's safety to re-enter all that political mess. Ironically, my efforts to protect her by staying out of Madden's crap were ineffective, and she was placed in danger anyway.

It sickens me to think of how close I came to losing her. I thought that when I put her in the raft that I would be saving her. I should have known that she would come right back to save me instead. My brave and loyal girl. My undead heart swells with pride as I recall the sight that I opened my eyes to that night. Sookie was standing with her feet apart, sword raised over Victor's body as he insulted her. She doesn't have the balls, Victor? You have no idea the depths of courage within that small frail human woman. You have no idea.

I felt intense satisfaction as I watched Victor's head detach. Sookie finished what I could not. A human woman, my human woman, was stronger than I was in the end. Sure, she vomited and fainted right afterwards, but she is only human after all. It took all of my strength and concentration to pick her up and carry her to the deck. I tossed the raft into the water and then held Sookie to me as I fell backwards onto the raft, letting gravity take over where my strength failed. I could not risk staying on the boat. I knew that Sookie needed food and water and I needed blood. She would only get weaker as time went on if we stayed, and who knows how long it would have been before anyone would have discovered us.

I called Pam to check in, but didn't mention what had taken place on the boat. She would be safer kept in the dark. I casually asked her if there was any news on the political front there, but she knew of nothing of interest. I wondered what had really taken place when Madden lost the throne. And who was feeding him information when I resurfaced? Someone in Stan Davis' regime? Did Stan himself know that Victor was not finally dead when Stan seized power? There were many unanswered questions. I told Pam that Sookie and I were postponing our trip back to Louisiana. I kept it to myself of course, but I was concerned about Pam's safety. I was not so sure anymore about how stable the new regime was. I knew that when my hand had heeled, I needed to go back. I also needed to decide what to do about Sookie. I hated the thought of taking her back with me and involving her in the politics and the investigation I had planned. And yet I was reluctant to leave her here. I left her for a few minutes and was just down the beach when Madden took her, so I knew I would not feel comfortable leaving her to go to a different state. I had some decisions to make, but not until I was healed and ready to face whatever I might find.

I sensed Sookie waking upstairs. I walked into the downstairs bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My face and hands were still badly scarred although not blackened anymore. But I was aware that in Sookie's eyes, I must still look unappealing. My left hand had only an index finger and thumb remaining and the flesh where the fingers would grow back was pink and inflamed. Also unappealing. I took off my t-shirt and wrapped it around my mangled hand, securing it at the wrist. There was nothing I could do about the condition of the skin on my face and exposed hand, so I decided that I would just make sure that the lights were out.

I entered her darkened bedroom and stood over the bed, watching her. Naturally my sight was just fine in the dark, and I noted that her jaw and wrist were both completely healed. I reached through the bond and felt that her lifeforce was powerful. I decided that her strength had most likely returned from her blood loss. She sensed my presence and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. I knew she couldn't see my face, but she smiled up at me in the dark and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. She untied the drawstring of my pants and I stepped out of them as they fell to the floor. She took my erection in both hands and began licking up and down the length of it torturously slowly. She finally covered the tip with her warm wet lips and gave special attention there with her tongue as well. The hand with the sparkling diamond band stroked me while the other dropped to caress me underneath. She let out soft moans of pleasure as she started to take me further into her mouth with each stroke of her hand. When I felt the back of her throat, I closed my eyes and released, letting the waves of ecstasy wash over me.

I opened my eyes and watched her pull her gown over her head, revealing her perfect body and then she lay back and opened her legs, touching herself while I watched. I stood and enjoyed the view for awhile before moving onto the bed and planting my face where her hand had prepared her for me. She let out a deep moan and clutched the sheet with both hands on either side of her while I gave her what I knew she loved. As she got close, she said, "Bite me honey." I did not. "Please, Eric. I'm fine. Really. All better….Eric….Please." The last please sounded like a desperate plea, and so I turned my head and took a bite as she came. Her blood had never tasted better to me and I felt my strength return to me in those few short draws.

I rolled over onto my back and let out a deeply satisfying but unnecessary breath as I reveled in feeling virile and strong again. Sookie scooted down the bed and straddled me, kissing my chest and neck, massaging my shoulders and arms with her soft warm hands. She started to kiss my mouth, and I turned my head, saying, "You don't have to do that lover. It's okay. I know I'm a mess."

She stopped and sat up, staring wide-eyed as though I had just spoken in a foreign language. She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp (one of her own creations, made of driftwood, by the way). "Eric Northman, you are not a mess. You are my beautiful man, my savior, my hero, my lover. I want to kiss you. I will always want to kiss you. Don't you know that?"

And with the light on, she then noticed the t-shirt covering my left hand. She started to unravel the fabric, saying, "No, no, no," as she revealed my hand and began gently kissing it. "I love you, Eric. You will always be beautiful to me." And then she leaned forward and kissed my mouth, my face, my eyelids, and then back to my mouth as her hand reached down and placed me at her entrance and she pushed forward with her hips. I groaned at the sensation and began to kiss her back in earnest. Then she broke the kiss and sat upright, never breaking our slow and steady rhythm and took my mangled left hand and placed it on her breast while she whispered, "I love you so much. It's so good." Our strong mutual climaxes were timed perfectly and it was all the sweeter because it had been a few days after all.

Afterwards, we kissed and held each other a little tighter, probably both thinking of how close we had come to losing each other.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

I nodded yes into her hair.

"When?"

"Not until I'm healed. We have time lover."

"Okay. I'm not sure what I want to do."

"I know. Not to worry now. We'll figure it out together, okay?"

"Okay."

And then she turned the light off and snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric

Sookie and I remained in peaceful bliss on our beach while my hand healed. It was very painful, but it only took about a month for it to begin to look fairly normal. I knew that I wouldn't have full use of the fingers for at least a few more weeks, and still wanted to wait to return to Louisiana. I was not certain what I would find there, and knew better than to face the unknown without being ready for battle.

After much discussion, it was decided that when I returned to Shreveport Pam would come to the beach to stay with Sookie. Felicia could help with the bar in Pam's absence, and Sookie would be protected. Pam was also looking forward to enjoying the beach.

We were watching TV on the sofa one night when there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other puzzled. I opened the door to two vampires that I did not know. One said, "Eric Northman?"

"Yes."

"You are under arrest for the murder of Victor Madden. Please come with us."

I turned to Sookie and said, "It's okay. Call Pam. And Bill. Don't worry. It will be fine." I pushed calm through the bond and gave her a smile as the door closed behind me.

Sookie

Eric was arrested for killing Victor Madden. I tried not to panic as some scary looking vampires took him away. I immediately called Pam and told her and she said she'd find out what was going on and call me back. Then I called Bill. While I was talking to Bill, Pam called me back and I took the call of course.

Apparently, there was going to be a trial in Shreveport and Eric was accused of murder. He was given a choice of court locations and he chose Shreveport.

I packed my bag and drove straight to the airport and was in my house in Bon Temps by noon the next day.

I left messages for Pam and Bill to call me when they woke. I could feel Eric was asleep and close—probably already in Shreveport. (It was amazing how I was able to read the bond so much better after a little training from Eric.)

Amelia and Octavia were so sweet and happy to see me. They offered any help that I needed and I was grateful that they made me feel like I wasn't alone. At dusk Bill came over and filled me in on what he had learned the night before, which was that the trial would take place at a rented hotel meeting room in Shreveport in two nights. If Eric was found guilty, then he would be staked. I tried not to think about that. While Bill and I were talking, Pam arrived. I told them both that I had killed Victor myself, and I saw by the exchange between them that they didn't believe me. I told them the story exactly how it happened, and still they didn't buy it. I guess to anyone that wasn't there, it does seem more likely that Victor was killed by the big scary Viking vampire rather than the petite human woman, but that's not how it happened. I could see that if Pam and Bill thought I was lying, so would anyone else.

I was just kind of thinking out loud when I asked how anyone actually knew that Victor had been killed. We all looked at each other, and Pam said, "That's a good point. We all thought he was killed when Stan Davis took power. Who knew that he still lived? And who knew when he really did die?" We needed to get a lot of answers in a very short amount of time.

Pam left to find out if she could see Eric while he was in custody. Bill set up his laptop and started to email people and was also on the phone a lot. I called Quinn and told him what had happened and he said he'd be here the next morning. I told him that that wasn't necessary, but he insisted, saying that someone should really be here to watch me during the day. I gave up and thought I should accept as much help as anyone was willing to offer.

I fell asleep on the sofa while Bill was on the phone, and when I woke up, it was morning, and I crawled to my bed. I cried myself back to sleep so scared for Eric. When I woke at about noon, Quinn was sitting in my living room with a glass of sweet tea. (Thank you, Amelia.) I got dressed and filled him in on what little I knew while we ate lunch.

Quinn spent the afternoon on the phone making inquiries. I called Jason and let him know I was home and what was happening. Then I did the same for Sam. They offered their help, but I had no idea what they could possibly do except be there for me if I fall apart.

At dusk Bill arrived and shortly after that, so did Pam. Bill had learned that a human woman was the one who reported Victor Madden dead. She was a fangbanger that was known to frequent the home of the king as well as some other political vampires. Apparently, she told a vampire magistrate that she thought Victor had been recently killed, and the magistrate started an investigation. It was determined that Victor had not died during the coup, but afterwards, but it wasn't clear how this information was obtained. As soon as Eric surfaced and registered in South Carolina, he was apparently being investigated and we didn't know it. It was common knowledge that Eric and Victor were enemies and so he was their prime suspect as soon as he resurfaced. His own faked death seemed fishy I suppose and, well, I had no idea what kind of evidence they had. We left a bloody boat floating in the water and goodness knows what else Eric left in his wake when he came to rescue me.

I wanted to speak to the human who made the disclosure. If I could get into her head, maybe I could find out what was going on. Bill got to work trying to find out her identity. Pam sat down and took my hand when she told me that Eric was going to plead guilty. I started to cry, but shook myself out of it to hear the rest. I had to be strong for Eric. He told Pam that he had killed Victor and that I was lying to protect him. I could see in her eyes that it didn't really matter to her who was telling the truth. She knew that neither of us would give the other one up. Because he was going to cooperate with the court, his sentence may be lessened, and so at least there was some hope that he would survive. I hated to think of what his alternate punishment might be though, and became more determined than ever to figure all this out and get him off.

I wanted to speak to Stan Davis but Pam and Bill explained that a human, even a telepath that was in his retinue would never be allowed to speak to him on such short notice. I tried to call his residence, and asked to speak to him anyway, but I was hung up on.

It's funny, you don't realize how little you can get done from dusk until dawn until you live in the vampire world. By the end of the night, we had very little accomplished and I went to bed as frustrated as ever. The next day, Quinn came over and stayed with me all day. Sam came by as well and offered his support which meant a lot, but I was just at the end of my rope and felt helpless, frustrated, and exhausted. As planned, Quinn and I drove to the hotel where the trial would be held that night and met Bill and Pam in the lobby. The whole lobby was filled with vampires, mingling and talking about the trial. I was talking to Bill when I saw Stan Davis walk through the door with an entourage of about ten people. One of them was Barry. I said his name in my head and I saw him turn to me and smile. I wasn't smiling, but took it as an invitation to approach the group. I asked a stream of questions as Stan Davis went by. I felt like some kind of rabid reporter like I'd seen in the movies or on TV. Nobody answered any of my questions, but I sure picked a lot of information out of Barry's head before they all disappeared behind the closed double doors. I turned to look back at Pam and Bill with my mouth open, wondering what I could do with the information when a vampire that I didn't know came up and roughly took me by the arm. Pam and Bill were by me in an instant.

"You need to leave." The rough vampire was speaking to me.

"I beg your pardon."

"You have assaulted the king and are not welcome in these proceedings."

"No, no. I am the bonded of the accused. I have to be here. Please."

"No. Out. "And he started to escort me to the front doors.

Bill stepped in front of him and said, "Excuse me, but this is a public lobby. You may prevent her from entering the courtroom, but she has a right to be here in the lobby." Pam stepped up beside Bill and Quinn was right behind her. The vampire backed away, and disappeared through the double doors.

I sat on the sofa with Quinn while I watched all the vampires make their way towards the doors and then we were alone in the lobby.

After about an hour, Pam came out and sat beside me and took my hand. I braced myself for the bad news. "Just say it."

"He will lose his fangs and be bound by silver in a coffin for five years." I started to cry. "It's really not that bad, Sookie. It could have gone much worse." She patted my hand and then went back towards the doors. She and Quinn exchanged a look before she was gone.

I sat with my head in my hands and sobbed quietly. Quinn rubbed his hand along my back trying to console me. Then I stopped and looked up at him. "I've got to go in there."

He just nodded and I knew he understood. Sitting on a sofa crying wasn't helping Eric at all, and I had to do something.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie

I stood and wiped the tears from my face and smoothed down my dress. I started to walk towards the doors. I felt intense pain from Eric, and I almost stopped and dropped to my knees from the shock of it, but I forced myself to keep going. Then another jolt of pain. I braced myself against the wall and kept going. When I got to the doors, I knew I was forbidden to enter, but I took a deep breath and opened them anyway. As I entered the room, about fifty people, mostly vampire, turned and stared at me. From the center of a raised platform at the far end of the room I recognized the voice of the Pythoness, "You are not welcome here. Your interference is forbidden." Amazing. She knew I was there and who I was even though she is clearly blind.

Two male vampires approached me, but I quickly said, "I killed Victor Madden." And all movement in the room stopped. The only sound was a gasp or two from the few humans in the room.

I heard Eric's voice call out, "No!" And it was then that I saw him. His back was to me and he was on his knees before the Pythoness, arms outstretched and held by two vampires. There was a puddle of blood on the floor in front of his knees.

I searched the room frantically. I saw Stan Davis and Barry seated in a group on the platform along with about five others that I didn't know. "Barry! Am I telling the truth?"

He looked nervously from me to the Pythoness and then to Stan Davis and seemed very unhappy to be singled out to speak.

"Well?" The Pythoness spoke to him.

"Um. Yes, she is. She believes that she killed Victor Madden. She's telling the truth."

"Please come forward."

I walked with unsteady legs up to the platform, up the steps and stood beside Eric. I glanced down and noticed two sharp fangs in the puddle of blood in front of him. His eyes turned to me, pleading for my silence. The pain from the bond was overwhelming.

"Please sit down." The Pythoness gestured towards an empty chair beside her, and I turned around and sat obediently, wondering what I was going to do or say. All I knew was that I could not let Eric suffer further for something that I did.

I looked out to the room and also had a better view of Eric whose eyes never left mine. I saw Pam and Bill and Clancy and knew a few other faces in the chairs facing the platform.

"How did you kill Victor Madden?" The Pythoness apparently was going to question me herself.

"I cut off his head with a sword." Another gasp from a human, but silence otherwise.

"Why?"

"He kidnapped me, threatened to…um…have sex with me and drain me. And then he tried to kill Eric Northman, my bonded." I watched as a drop of blood fell from Eric's chin into the puddle.

"And why would Victor Madden kidnap you and attack your bonded?"

"He wanted revenge from Eric. He tried to have Eric killed when Victor became king of Louisiana, but Eric escaped. Apparently, that really made him mad and he wanted Eric finally dead. He made a deal with Stan Davis to temporarily take over the throne and help him fake his own death so he could flush Eric out of hiding and find him. Once he had killed Eric, he planned to return to Louisiana and Stan Davis was supposed to give him back his throne."

This time there were muted voices in the room, vampires and humans all whispering and murmuring with each other.

"Silence!" And then…well…silence.

"I am assuming that you have some sort of proof for your theory, do you not? Those are strong accusations against a sovereign vampire king. A false accusation such as this could result in your own death. Were you aware of that?"

"No, I was not. But I am telling the truth."

"So, Stan Davis, the king of Texas, conspired with Victor Madden to help him fake his own death. Then King Davis took Louisiana, but was planning on just stepping away from his rule to allow Victor Madden back onto the throne? And he did this so that Madden could chase after and kill Eric Northman? Now why would King Davis do such a thing? Where is the reason for such absurdity?"

My mouth went dry. I didn't have the answer to that question. I had already spilled everything that I had plucked out of Barry's mind in the lobby. I looked at a defeated and pained Eric and felt his desperation. I had a wave of fear that I would be sentenced to death for my accusation. I looked out to find the faces of my friends. I saw Bill with a look of pity on his face, and thought of all the feelings that I had had for him. I had loved him, hated him when he left me for Lorena. And now he was my friend. I looked at Pam and hoped that she understood why I had tried to save Eric. If anybody could understand, she could. She was his child and was therefore bound herself to do anything for him, anything he asked. And then I turned to the Pythoness who was still waiting for my answer.

"Because Victor Madden was Stan Davis' maker."

All eyes turned to Stan Davis whose face was a stony mask. I saw Bill jump from his seat and run out of the room.

"Is this true, King?"

He sat in silence, staring daggers at me. The room waited in what seemed like an eternity of silence until Bill burst back into the room carrying a black briefcase. He approached the platform and asked to be heard. Everyone waited while he set up his laptop and found the page he was looking for, and then he read aloud. "Victor Madden, one child, Stan Davis."

We all looked to the Pythoness. I looked back out to Pam who had her hands over her mouth. Eric was staring at the Pythoness.

"Well, now, this changes everything. King Davis, under other circumstances, you would be removed from your throne, but because you were under orders from your maker, you are exonerated from wrongdoing when you seized power under false pretenses. Don't get too comfortable in your position though. You have a thirty day probationary period in which I will determine whether or not you may remain in power in the state of Louisiana."

"Eric Northman, you have the apologies of the court for the removal of your fangs. However, you have lied to the court. When you said that you killed Victor Madden, you committed perjury. You are fined one hundred thousand dollars and released from custody."

The vampires holding his arms released him and he stood and bowed to the Pythoness.

"Sookie Stackhouse. You killed Victor Madden in self defense and in the defense of your bonded, and are not accused of a crime. However, you have interrupted this court where you were expressly forbidden, and are fined one hundred thousand dollars."

I looked down to my hands in my lap, hoping that I seemed contrite enough, although inside I was jumping for joy.

The Pythoness tilted her head as if thinking about something, and then said, "Considering that Mr. Northman has lost his fangs, let's just say we're even and call it a day, shall we?" And she rose to leave. The room rose with her and all stood with bowed heads until she was out the side door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie

As soon as the side door closed and the Pythoness was gone, Eric turned and walked down the steps and down the center aisle towards the double doors, taking huge strides. I jumped up from my seat and followed him as soon as I realized that he was on the move. I had to run to keep up, and the vampires standing on either side of the aisle all turned, staring at him as he went by. I looked around for Pam or Bill, but saw neither. I had no idea where we were going, but Eric apparently did. He opened the doors and walked through the lobby and out the front door. I gave a quick glance at Quinn, still standing where I had left him and mouthed a "thank you." He smiled and nodded. I turned back around and Eric was getting into the passenger door of Pam's car. Wow. I had no idea how Pam managed to get outside and into the driver's seat so quickly, but well, there she was. Eric closed the door and sat with his eyes down in his lap, wiping the blood from his chin. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I stopped and turned around looking for Bill. Or maybe I should leave with Quinn? Then I heard the click of the car door lock and turned back to see Eric reaching into the back seat and opening the door, then he turned back around in his seat, eyes still cast down. I took that as an invitation and jumped in. As soon as I had the door closed, we sped off.

The ride to Eric's house was silent. I wanted to touch him, console him, but I sensed through the bond that he was very angry and decided to sit tight and wait.

When we pulled into the garage, Eric got out and went into the house. Pam and I took our time. I heard him walking up the center staircase when we entered the living room. I started to follow him when Pam grabbed my arm and shook her head no. She and I sat in the living room in silence for about five minutes. Then Eric came back down and walked into the kitchen. I heard him opening the refrigerator and then in a minute the ding of the microwave, and then he was back up the stairs with two True Bloods in his hands.

Pam and I had been sitting for about another ten minutes or so when she suddenly jumped up and went to the front door. She led Bill into the room and I stood and hugged him to me and said "thank you" into his neck. He held me and stroked my back, and then when he stepped back, he looked to Pam and then back to me and said, "Call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded that I would. And then he turned to Pam. "You're going to talk to her?" And then she nodded yes. They exchanged a bow and he left.

I looked to Pam for an answer and she just walked into the kitchen. I sat back down on the sofa in the living room and in a few minutes Pam came in with a True Blood and handed me a gin and tonic. "We need to talk, Sookie."

I took a sip of my drink and a deep breath and waited for her to begin.

"First of all, I just want you to know that you are the bravest human I have ever known and I am proud to know you." She held up her hand to silence me when she saw I was going to speak. "I would say that you are the bravest being, but my master is that." We both nodded in agreement to each other.

"I will never forget what you did tonight and will forever be in your debt as Eric's child. Now, you need to understand what happened in that courtroom and what it will mean for you and Eric. As a human, you may find this hard to understand, but Eric has been publicly humiliated in the worst possible way. To be defanged in open court is…well…imagine a human man on stage at halftime at the Superbowl being ceremoniously castrated." My facial expression must have given away my thoughts. "Okay, good. I see you get the picture."

"What can I do?"

"Unfortunately, very little. Be patient. Brace yourself. Expect the worst from him. This will test your relationship like nothing else. Remember the castration analogy and it may help you to understand. He is wise and he is brave, but he is also a man. And one with great pride. Never forget that."

"How long will it take for his fangs to grow back?"

"Most likely about a year."

"And how will he feed?"

"Well, that's something that the two of you will have to work out together. In human marriages, sometimes one partner may become incapacitated through an injury or illness. This is the same sort of thing. You'll have to adapt. Re-learn a way to please each other and stay connected. It will be a trial for your relationship, your intimacy. I don't really know what to tell you because I have known very few human/vampire bonds myself, and I have certainly never known one to survive such a test."

Pam seemed to be through, and so I told her that I wanted to go up and talk to him.

"Good luck, Sookie." And she gave me a kind of sad little smile.

I climbed the stairs, wondering what I would say to Eric. I got to his room and knocked. There was no answer, so I turned the knob, took a deep breath and went on in.


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie

When I entered the room, I closed the door behind me and it was dark. I reached behind me and turned on a lamp, and Eric spun around on the bed and faced the wall, away from me.

"Please turn off the light." He spoke with his back to me sitting on the bed. I turned it off.

It was pitch black in the room, so I stood still. I was afraid of bumping into something if I tried to step further into the room. I had spent nights here before with Eric, but wasn't certain whether Pam had taken this room as hers or not, making it unfamiliar to me.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question, I know, but I had to start somewhere.

"Yes. Thank you for what you did at the trial. You should not have done it, of course, but nevertheless, I am grateful. And I was very proud of you. You are brave and smart and more than I deserve."

"You would have done the same for me, Eric."

"You are welcome to stay here in the house for as long as you'd like as long as Pam is here. Take your pick of the guest rooms. Or if you'd rather stay at your family home, I will understand. It may be easier for you there. Compton will see to your protection I am sure."

"I don't need Bill to protect me. You protect me."

"I am nothing now, Sookie. You need to find another protector. Your safety is the most important thing to me, and I can no longer assure it."

"Well, that's just ridiculous…"

And then he interrupted me, loudly. "I HAVE NO FANGS!" And then more quietly, through clenched teeth, "I have no fangs."

I mumbled under my breath, "Well, you're still scary…" I hate to be yelled at. "Look, honey, I know you're upset. I get that. But this doesn't change anything between us…."

"This changes _everything_ between us."

"Well, not for me, it doesn't. Eric, remember when you told me that you will still love me when I'm old and gray? Remember? When people really love each other, physical changes don't matter. You said that. And then when you were burned and lost your fingers on the boat, did it matter to me? Wasn't our love the same? Remember that night when you came to me and had that silly t-shirt on your hand? Didn't I prove to you how much I love you then? There is nothing that will ever change the way I feel about you. I will always want you, Eric. Always."

He whispered this time, "I have no fangs." And I swore he was crying, but it was so quiet. I wanted to go to him. I reached out, but couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I heard him get up off the bed and walk towards me. I could sense him standing in front of me, and I blindly reached out further. I waited.

"Thank you again for tonight. Pam will see to anything you may need. I think you'll like the blue room. It has that balcony overlooking the pool, but I'll leave that up to you. Good night." And I heard him walk towards the bathroom and close the door. I listened until I heard the shower running and then I left.


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie

I told Pam that I thought this was going to take some time, but that I wasn't going anywhere, of course. She just nodded, and said, "Baby steps."

"He wouldn't let me touch him. And he didn't touch me. But he said I could stay here as long as you're here."

"Well then, I'm not going anywhere either." And then she gave me a warm hug. I was a little surprised, and hugged her right back.

I asked if she minded if I slept in the blue room, and she said of course not, that I could have any room in the house. She had moved herself into a second light tight bedroom that was in the remodeled attic space, leaving Eric's room waiting for his return.

She started to say something else and then stopped herself and asked what Eric was doing when I left.

"Taking a shower." And then she did that vampire speed thingy and was a blur out of the room and up the steps.

When she returned, she had a sly grin on her face and handed me a gold box. It looked like a jewelry box that maybe held a bracelet or a necklace. I opened it to find a leather sheath and I pulled out the ceremonial knife that Eric used in Rhodes to cut himself when we bonded. We exchanged a knowing smile, and she repeated her earlier words, "Baby steps."

I sipped my drink, allowing Eric time to finish showering. I said good night to Pam and then climbed the steps, wondering what would happen next.

I knocked quietly and then opened the door, slipped in and closed it behind me. I was standing in about the same place I had been before. I called out to the dark room, "Honey? Are you in here?"

"I am here." He was on or near the bed.

"I'm going to stay in the blue room, okay? Pam said she'll stay as long as you want, so I'll be fine. I'm going to go to Bon Temps tomorrow and get my things and bring them back. Can I take the corvette?"

"Of course."

And then I took the knife out of the sheath and cut my left wrist and held it out towards the bed. There was only silence. And then finally, "What are you doing?"

"Bleeding on the floor. Honey, please take some blood. Just a sip." Nothing. Silence. "Really, honey, I need you to close this. I might pass out if you don't hurry…please?" And then there was the sensation of cold lips on my wrist and a cold hand pressing my hand to Eric's hungry mouth. I took a breath of relief. I definitely noticed the missing fangs, but was grateful that at least he took the blood. It was a baby step, but an important one. And as quickly as he had grabbed my hand, he let it go and I heard him sit back on the bed.

"Thank you, Eric. I'll just be down the hall if you need me, okay? I'm going to bed now." No response. "Um, would you mind cleaning the blood off the floor here? I think I spilled a little. I don't want to leave a mess. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Good night. I love you."

"Good night."

And I stepped back out into the hall, closing the door. I went to the blue room, cleaned the knife off in the sink in the adjoining bath and put it back in its sheath. Then I took a long hot shower, found a t-shirt in a dresser drawer and fell into the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I drove back to Bon Temps the next day and spent some time with Amelia and Octavia. I filled them in on the trial (but left out the part about the defanging and Eric's subsequent behavior. That all seemed too private.) I called Quinn and thanked him again for everything. He was on his way to Nashville for a job. I left a message for Jason, filling him in and letting him know that I would be staying at Eric's for awhile. I packed my things up and loaded the car and stopped by Merlotte's to see Sam and have a burger on my way out of town. Sam pretty much knew what had happened—I guess he'd just heard it through the grapevine, and I wondered if he knew about the whole fang issue. If he did, he was polite enough not to mention it. I made a final stop at the grocery store before heading to my new home at Eric's. I had some more baby steps to take.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric

I soon as I realized what I was being arrested for, I decided that I would plead guilty, admit to whatever story they wanted. I would never reveal to anyone that Sookie had been the one to do the final deed. (And I was so proud of her for that.)

I was offered a choice of courts and I chose Shreveport, knowing that it would be easier for Sookie to be there surrounded by friends and family. I was put on a charter flight and met with the magistrate in Shreveport before the end of the night. I pleaded guilty and in exchange, the staking was taken off the table. I could suffer anything else they threw at me, and was ready to take the punishment to protect Sookie.

At the actual trial, I could feel Sookie's anxiety, and yet knew that she wasn't in the room with me. It was just as well, because when I learned that I would be defanged, I was grateful that she wouldn't have to witness my humiliation. The five years in silver I could bear. It would be hard, but I knew she would wait for me. Losing my fangs though was another story. I thought at least they will have grown back by the time I am released in five years time. I would never want her to see me without them. I was distracted by the enormous pain from the pliers and didn't realize that she had entered the room until the Pythoness spoke to her and I heard her admit to Victor's murder. I think I cried out "no" before realizing that I had spoken, but then held my tongue. Contempt of court in a vampire court can be punishable by death.

I wished more than anything that I could stop her from sitting in the witness chair and speaking out. My heart sank when the Pythoness spoke of a death sentence for a false accusation of a sitting monarch. Sookie had no business here. She doesn't understand our ways. I could never protect her in a court. And the humiliation of having her see me on my knees, my fangs in a pool of blood before me. They might as well have been my testicles. I was shamed more than you can imagine.

I watched her speak and thought that she is the bravest being I have ever known. And the most selfless. And when I heard her say that Stan Davis was Madden's child, then I thought she was also the most brilliant. When Compton confirmed it, I wondered why none of us had thought to put that together. Suddenly, it all made sense. And my human bonded single-handedly solved the whole mystery in a matter of minutes. I was so very proud of her and felt so lucky to have won her heart and her fierce loyalty. But then I quickly remembered that I would surely lose it now that I no longer have fangs. And every vampire in the room knew that. As soon as the Pythoness was out of the court, I made my way outside and reached for the car door just as Pam drove up to pick me up. (She is such a perfect child. Have I mentioned that?) I saw poor Sookie standing there, wondering what to do and I hated to further her embarrassment by taking her with me, but then Pam said, "Let her in, Master." And so I did.

Once at home, I went into my bedroom and closed the door. Fortunately, Pam had left it just as I had. She must have moved into the attic. I went to the refrigerator in the corner, but it was empty. I hoped that I could get some bloods from the kitchen without seeing Sookie or Pam. I was able to bring the bottles back into my room. Later, after Sookie was gone, I would stock the refrigerator in here so that I could avoid the kitchen. I was ravenous after the loss of my fangs. True Blood is a sad substitute for the real thing, and then I thought it would probably be at least a year before I had the real thing again and I became more depressed if that was actually possible. I know that Sookie loves me, but I could not expect anyone to stay around me for any length of time in this condition. Hell, Compton was probably already starting to look good to her again.

I went into the bathroom and stood before the mirror for a long time studying my face, my mouth, with the two gaping holes where my fangs should be. I was going to have to live a whole fucking year, maybe even more without opening my mouth. I wondered where I should spend my exile. I suppose it would be best for me to stay here. Pam could take care of things. It would be hard to be so close to Sookie and not see her, but I couldn't expect her to want to stay here at the house. Maybe she will at least stay at her home in Bon Temps. Then I could still feel her fairly well through the bond if nothing else. I will offer her a room in the house, naturally, but will certainly understand if she prefers her own home. I just hope she doesn't go back to the beach without me. I don't know if I could bear that.

I heard her coming up the stairs and went to sit on the bed. I let her know that I needed it to remain dark. I couldn't stand for her to see me. I watched her blindly speaking in my general direction and was satisfied that it was too dark for her to see. I thanked her and told her how proud of her I was. I told her she could stay in the house as long as Pam was here. I was relieved to hear that she was not interested in having Compton protect her. I tried to explain to her how things must be between us now, and she quoted my words back to me from a conversation when I told her that I would never leave her as she aged. She is so smart. It's hard to argue with your own quotes. But I could see that she clearly did not grasp how different this situation was. I tried to tell her, but became overwhelmed with emotion. I watched in agony as she reached out to touch me. I wanted so badly to touch her, to hold her, but I knew how she would be repulsed, and so I composed myself and said good night.

When I was in the shower, I heard Pam in my room and assumed that she was retrieving some personal items of hers. I waited until she was gone before returning to the bedroom. I was hoping for privacy. Just as I was settling back onto my bed with a book (yes, of course we can read in the dark), Sookie returned. She stood and told me that she was staying in the house. I was glad to hear that. The room she chose as hers is quite comfortable with a huge bathroom and a balcony with a lovely view.

Then I watched in awe as she produced my ceremonial knife and sliced her own wrist open. I instantly hardened and held perfectly still. It took all of my willpower to remain on the bed. I watched the droplets fall to the floor and pool on the hardwood. I may have been drooling. And as if it wasn't already difficult enough, she began to ask me to take the blood. I think she even said please. I could no longer bear it, and grabbed her hand to suck the blood. She had never tasted better. I thought I would have to go without this for a year, and here I had it the very first night. I felt instantly better, although ashamed at my lack of control. I can only imagine how repulsive my fangless mouth must have felt to her. As soon as her wound closed, I dropped her hand and retreated back to the bed. We said goodnight, and as soon as she left, I was on the floor lapping up the puddle she left behind. I was grateful to be alone as I heard her footsteps down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie

For the next few weeks, I settled into my new routine in Shreveport. Some days I would drive into Bon Temps to see friends. I would hang out with Amelia, shop at Tara's, eat at Merlotte's. Some days Claudine would meet me in Shreveport for lunch or to shop, but I always made sure I had time to get home and shower before dusk so I wouldn't smell like fairy at the house.

Many days I just relaxed by the pool reading or would go swimming. Eric's house was amazing and the pool was just beautiful. I got more used to seeing the cleaning crew and the gardeners at the house during the day, and they were very nice to me. Some days I would help with the weeding or planting when the gardeners were there. The grounds around Eric's house are really something special.

I hardly saw Pam. She was at Fangtasia most nights and I was often asleep by the time she got home. I'm not sure if she was always that busy or if she was staying out of our way so that Eric and I could take our baby steps together. Something tells me it was the latter.

Every night as soon as the sun went down I would retrieve the large ceramic bowl from the center of the breakfast table in the kitchen and take that and my knife up to Eric's room. I always knocked first, then slipped into the dark room and sat on the floor. He stayed on the bed while I told him about my day. We talked about what books we were reading or what movies we had seen. Eric had a huge flat screen TV in his room and we got Netflix deliveries every day. Eric would watch the movies in his room and I would watch them in the den downstairs, and then we'd talk about them together. After our nightly chat, I would take the knife out and cut my wrist over the bowl. Eric would steal across the room and take my hand and suck the blood, closing the wound. I reached to touch his face once, and he jerked his head back as if I had burned him. I said I was sorry and then he finished closing the wound. I would always leave the bowl and go to my room to go to bed. The next morning, the bowl would be clean and empty back on the kitchen table. Lying in my bed alone, I could feel Eric's lust and frustration through the bond and I would bring myself to climax, knowing that he was doing the same thing. I know it sounds silly, but it made me feel closer to him.

One afternoon I was napping by the pool, vaguely aware that one of Eric's employees was rinsing the pavement and watering the plants in the huge pots around the pool. When I sensed that he was through, I got up to take a dip and cool off. I'd done that many times on many days, but on that particular day I guess I was just a little clumsy, and as I dove into the water, my foot slipped. I felt my face scrape the bottom of the pool and came up immediately. I put my hand to my chin and saw blood on it. I pressed a towel to my face so I wouldn't drip blood in the house (the water was bad enough) and went up to my bathroom. At first I was shocked at my reflection, but then couldn't help but smile at the irony. My nose and chin were bleeding and my right front tooth was chipped. I was a snaggle tooth. What are the odds?

I called my dentist's office in Bon Temps and was told to come on over and he would squeeze me in. It wasn't too bad. The tooth wasn't loose, just chipped. He made a mold of my front teeth and said that the crown would take ten days to two weeks to get here. Meanwhile, he started to fit me with a temporary crown so I wouldn't feel self conscious. Suddenly, I had an idea and asked if the temporary crown was really necessary. He said that no, as long as I wasn't in pain, it would be fine to leave the chipped tooth exposed until the crown arrived. I drove home with new resolve.

That night, I left my bowl on the kitchen table, put my sheath into my back pocket and went up to Eric's room. As soon as I entered and closed the door, I remained standing and felt the rush of air as Eric quickly approached me and took my face in his hands.

"What happened?"

"I slipped on the edge of the pool when I was diving in and decided to clean the bottom of it with my face. Hopefully nobody saw how graceful I must have looked."

His hands turned my head from side to side as he examined my injuries in the dark. I cautiously reached a hand up to where his face should be and touched him. He jerked his head back, but then when I didn't move my hand, he leaned forward gently so that my hand was on the side of his face. We held still for a moment and then I whispered, "I'm going to turn on a light." There was no response. I reached behind me where I knew the lamp should be (and hoped it had not been moved). "I'm going to turn this light on, okay honey?" Silence. I turned the switch and looked into Eric's eyes and smiled softly. I placed my other hand on his face as well and we stood and just looked at each other. He finally said, "I need to heal these abrasions." When he spoke, I could see the black holes where fangs should be. It was shocking, but I didn't flinch. I took the sheath from my back pocket and handed it to him. He pricked the tip of his finger and gently rubbed the blood into my chin and onto the tip of my nose. I took his finger and put it into my mouth while looking into his eyes. I saw his pupils dilate and felt my own rush of sexual desire.

Very slowly and carefully, our faces inched closer. His finger left my mouth and touched under my chin, tilting my face up until our lips were touching. It was the softest gentlest kiss. I waited until I felt his tongue tentatively swipe my lips and then I parted them and let him in. I touched his tongue with mine and the passion began to build. I became a little more forceful, and then my tongue was in his mouth and I felt a space where a fang should be. He broke the kiss and pulled back. I held still and waited, then reached up again and began another gentle kiss. This went on for a long time until he finally allowed my tongue to explore his mouth, but I was careful to try and avoid the fangless spaces.

As the passion in our kissing built, he started to walk backwards towards the bed and I eagerly followed. I heard him set the knife on the bedside table as we fell onto the bed and started to hungrily pull at each other's clothes. I started to go down on him and then realized that my broken tooth may actually hurt him and kind of laughed at myself. I think we've both been injured enough. Once we were free of all of our clothes, I climbed on top of him and guided him into me with a moan of relief and eliciting a "yessss" from Eric. After weeks of my sad little do-it-yourself orgasms, it didn't take me long at all. After a most fulfilling climax, I started to ride him harder like I knew he liked. He was moaning and started to say my name, but then put his hand over his mouth when he spoke. It pained me to see that in what should be a very unself-conscious moment, he was still aware of his mouth. I pushed his hand aside, and he turned his head into the pillow, again trying to conceal his mouth from view. I thought, well, this isn't right, and so I stopped and climbed off of him. He turned his head back to me and gave me a puzzled look until I stood facing the bed and pulled him up to stand behind me. I bent forward and reached out onto the bed. I placed my feet apart and stood on my tiptoes offering myself to him. His hands grasped my hips roughly and he entered me with a satisfied grunt. This time I sensed no worries of how his mouth looked as he spoke all the private sexual words that we both loved and craved. I could tell he was getting close and so was I. I felt his right hand leave my hip and just as I started to come, I felt the sting of the knife grazing my shoulder blade followed by his cool wet mouth sucking out the blood. I cried out his name as I heard the knife clatter to the floor and felt the familiar throbbing sensation inside me as he came. That was some baby step.

Afterwards, he turned out the light and we climbed under the covers together. He was on his back and held me as I cuddled into his chest. "Sookie?"

"Yes love."

"Did you chip your tooth on purpose?"

"No honey. I'm just a klutz." And I smiled into his chest as he kissed my hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie

So, just as Pam had advised and predicted, Eric and I found a new path to our intimacy. At first we just stayed in his room. Some nights we left the lights out so I couldn't see his face. I almost objected but then discovered that I actually liked that. I guess it's the same as being blindfolded, which I have learned from reading people's thoughts so many times that a lot of people find to be a fun sexual turn-on. Without the sense of sight, I seemed to have a heightened sense of touch. Those encounters were a pleasant novelty for both of us. And then, of course, if we kept a light on, it was always fun exploring sexual positions in which we weren't face to face.

Over time, Eric grew to trust me more and feel more comfortable, and eventually we ventured out into the rest of the house, but only until Pam got home from work, and then we retreated back to his room. And of course, I never went anywhere without my sheath in my pocket. When my dentist's office called to say that my crown had come in, I was almost sad to see my chipped tooth disappear. I had worn it like a badge of kinship, to show my support and empathy. Without that little accident, who knows how long it would have taken Eric to let me touch him. Of course, with my new crown in place, blow jobs were back on the table, and Eric was pretty happy about that.

Eric

In the beginning of my exile, Sookie would come to me every night and talk to me about her day. I would watch her beautiful eyes looking out into the darkness in my general direction and feel sorry for myself that I was so close and yet so far from my perfect lover. I missed our physical connection so badly. She offered her blood to me, most likely out of pity, and I would break down every night and suck her wrist and then lick clean the bowl she left behind. That was always followed by a most unfulfilling release while masturbating in the shower. I could sense that Sookie was also taking care of her own physical needs at the same time and it would only remind me what a miserable failure I was as a partner. I dreaded the coming year and wondered how long Sookie would really stick around for such a ridiculous coupling.

The night she appeared in my room with a bloody face and broken tooth, I momentarily forgot my own grim circumstances and rushed to examine her injuries. To feel her face in my hands and smell her so close to me was agonizing. In a weak moment, I let her touch my own face and then when she said she wanted to turn on the light, I simply froze. I wanted to heal her face, but then remembered that I had no way to prick my own finger. Sookie produced the knife and let me take care of her wounds and then when she took my finger in her mouth, I could no longer resist her. I knew that she would be repulsed, but I selfishly kissed her and it felt like coming home. I had missed her physical touch so desperately. And then something amazing happened. If Sookie was indeed repulsed by my condition, she did not show it. In fact, she seemed to enjoy our intimacy as much as she always had. We made love and when she sensed how self-conscious I was about my appearance, she simply offered herself to me in a position that would conceal my face from her view. She has always been a clever girl.

After that night, our relationship fell back into a happy rhythm, or at least as happy as it could be under the circumstances. Our sex life was different but still amazing. I was even beginning to believe that she would not leave me and that she was relatively content with me even in my condition.

I never saw Pam, of course. But we spoke on the phone or exchanged emails every night, so she kept me up to date with the bar and the political scene. Stan Davis was able to hold onto the throne after the court's thirty day probation. I knew that it would be better for the state if there was not yet another new king or queen for everyone to adjust to, so I suppose it was for the best that he stayed in position. I know, however, that I will never trust him again.

I had always heard that fangs took a year or more to grow back, but mine began to grow much more quickly than I had expected. Perhaps it was because I was able to feed every night. I would imagine that every other vampire in my circumstances had had to suffer from a serious lack of blood as well as the humiliation of being defanged. What other human other than my loyal and true Sookie would ever stay with a defanged vampire and allow themselves to be cut every night by a blade? It was unheard of.

By the beginning of the fifth month, if my new fangs were fully extended, the tips were even with the adjacent teeth. I tested their length every night by biting my own finger in the mirror and knew that I was very close to being able to pierce skin again. Pam helped me to plan my private celebration with Sookie, and I was counting the days.


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie

Eric doesn't exactly let me look at his teeth, but once in awhile, I get a glimpse of them and they seem to be growing in a lot faster that I expected. When the points aren't extended, they are still pretty short, but when they are down, the sharp tips are about even with the other teeth and it looks fairly normal. I have no idea how long it will be before they are functioning. I've never asked him whether it hurts or not. I feel pain through the bond but it's hard to tell how much if that is physical and how much is emotional. I know when his fingers grew back, it was very painful, so I assume that this is as well. But it's obviously not a subject that he's comfortable discussing, so I never bring it up.

One morning my daily note said, "Please don't eat dinner before dusk tonight." Later, when he woke, he said he wanted to fix me a special dinner to celebrate. I wondered what we were celebrating, but didn't ask. I could see that he was excited about something and it was so good to see him in such a happy mood. We spent a long time in the kitchen, and Pam must have been in on the surprise because the refrigerator was full of food that I certainly had not bought. I watched in awe (and was forbidden to help) while Eric made chicken parmesan and roasted vegetables. It was delicious, and afterwards, he scooped out some vanilla ice cream and drizzled caramel and chocolate sauce over it and set in front of me with a huge (although close-lipped, of course) smile.

When the kitchen was clean and my stomach was full, we walked hand in hand throughout the grounds. It was a beautiful clear night and we sat on a little bench under the stars in a clearing near the rose garden. Eric took my hand and said, "I will never forget how wonderful you have been through all of this. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Eric. I love you. I would do anything for you. I just wish I had gone into that courtroom sooner, and then this wouldn't have happened to you. I'm so sorry honey that I wasn't there sooner. Can you ever forgive me?"

He brushed my hair back from my face and said, "There is nothing to forgive, my love. I am in your debt for your courage and devotion."

I snuggled up to him and we sat for a long time in silence with his arm around me and my head snuggled up to his shoulder. Then in one of those perfect moments, he lifted my chin with his hand and gave me such a sweet romantic kiss. It was my suggestion we take this little party inside. That bench wasn't the most comfortable piece of furniture at our disposal and I wanted to get things going, so to speak.

Eric asked me to wait in the hall for a minute when we got to his room, so I did, wondering what else he had planned for this night. When he said I could open the door, I saw that the room was filled with lit candles sitting on every piece of furniture. The bed was covered with red rose petals. Eric was standing beside the bed in his black silk drawstring pants looking like a god. I just said, "Wow. I guess this is part of the celebration too?"

He nodded yes. I stepped into the room and into his arms and he gently began to undress me, giving special attention to each part he revealed. As usual, I placed the sheath beside the bed. We were obviously leaving the light on since the room was lit by candles, so when it felt like the right time, I started to turn over so Eric could enter me from behind, and he stopped me and rolled me onto my back again, kissing me passionately. I held my breath when I realized that he was going to make love to me face to face, and it wasn't pitch dark. This was something to celebrate alright! I opened my legs and he entered me without breaking the kiss. We moaned with pleasure and reveled in the intimacy that we had both been missing. When we were both getting close, he started to kiss down my neck towards my breast. I closed my eyes, waiting for the rush of pleasure that I knew my climax would bring when he said, "Watch me, lover." Our eyes met and I caught that devilish twinkle that I had so desperately missed as I watched him sink his new fangs into my breast. We both groaned as we came and I felt tears streaming down the sides of my face into the pillow from the joy of having Eric returned to his full glory.

Afterwards, he kissed the tears away and said, "I hope those are happy tears."

"Yes, they are. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

I felt like we were back. Things felt so good for the first time in a long time. We lay together and kissed and cuddled until I needed to use the bathroom. I came back wearing my silk robe and Eric had his pants back on, sitting up on the bed smiling at me. "So this is what we were celebrating tonight?"

"Yes, lover. I thought it seemed like a special occasion."

"Yes, it certainly is. I'm so happy, honey."

"Why don't we put away the knife?"

"Okay." I reached for the sheath and asked, "Where do you want me to put it? And wasn't there a gold case? I can't remember what I did with that."

"It's in the top drawer of the desk. Would you bring it over here, lover?"

I found the gold case and sat back down on the bed. Eric had a funny smirk on his face and I just assumed it was just from the general good mood that the whole evening had produced. Then I opened the case and saw the ring. I gasped at the sight of it and looked back to a very smug Eric.

"I thought it was about time we put some diamonds on that left hand."

I felt the tears start when he dropped to the floor in front of me on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

I think I said "Of course." But honestly I don't really remember. I was crying and laughing and Eric was smiling up at me with those beautiful new fangs. It was the happiest of nights.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric

The second wedding in my lifetime in which I was the groom was perfect. I told Sookie that she could have any kind of wedding she liked and that no expense would be spared of course. Vampire/human weddings were still not legal in Louisiana, but they were in South Carolina. We considered having a ceremony in each place, but then Sookie decided that she wanted to be married on our beach, and then plan a celebration back in Louisiana at a later date.

As soon as I felt like I looked reasonably normal which was about nine months after being defanged, we went back to the beach house. We had missed our quiet and comfortable life, and I was happy to put the nightmare of the fang re-growth behind us. Sookie and I had talked about getting married of course as soon as I legally resurfaced, thinking we had all the time in the world to plan a wedding. But then, she was kidnapped, and I was healing after the burns and injury to my hand (can't have a wedding photo taken like that). And then after the arrest, I was incapacitated with the whole fang loss issue. Finally, our lives had returned to a happy and peaceful existence, and it was time to get married.

If she could have managed it, I think she would have had a ceremony that included no one but the two of us, but that wouldn't be legal. So, it was planned in the week that her friend from Asheville, Danielle, and her husband were vacationing on the island, so that they could be our witnesses. The ceremony was performed by a woman who owned one of the shops that sold Sookie's driftwood tables who also happens to be a judge. We stood on the beach surrounded by lit tiki torches and said the words that countess others have said to each other, promising our lives and our hearts to each other. She was dressed in a long flowing white gown and looked like an angel. I took the band she had worn on her right hand and placed it on her left along with the engagement ring. I would have bought her any ring she wanted, but those were her wishes. She placed a simple gold band on my hand.

We made love as husband and wife in the big bed upstairs to the sound of the waves. It has been a very long time since I was a husband, and I look forward to pleasing her and caring for her until one of us is gone. No one including me knows how long that may be. What I do know is that a love like ours is a rare and precious thing that I never take for granted. I have waited many lifetimes to find Sookie and I look forward to spending every night I am on this earth cherishing her. She is my true love and I am happy to say that I am hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie

Eric and I had the most perfect wedding ceremony on our beach. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I fantasized about a wedding as a little girl, but then again Eric wasn't exactly the groom in my little fantasy either. Real life doesn't always turn out the way you expect it to. But sometimes it's better. I felt like I wanted the actual wedding to be a small private affair, but then I wanted to celebrate with my friends and family in a big way afterwards.

We debated about having a big party in Louisiana. I would have loved to have it at Eric's big beautiful house, but for security reasons, we didn't want that many people to know exactly where he lived. We also had to consider Pam's safety since she still lived there when we were at the beach. The next logical choice was to have it at Fangtasia. But then I thought maybe Merlotte's would be better. Either way, though, having it at a bar seemed a little too casual for what I had in mind. And how would we choose which bar? No, that didn't feel right either. Having it at my house in Bon Temps felt unfair to Amelia and Octavia. It just seemed wrong to invade their home for my party.

We also needed to decide on where to go for our honeymoon. There are so many places I haven't seen in the world. And Eric wanted to take me somewhere really special. He's probably seen just about everywhere. I was online one night, looking at travel sites on the computer when I said out loud, "I wish I could combine our honeymoon and our party into one big thing. Then all our friends could enjoy our vacation with us, and it could just be one big nonstop party."

Eric didn't even look up from his book, but just casually said, "That's easy, lover. Let's just take them all on a cruise."

A cruise. Wow, I had never even thought of that! I ran over to the sofa and jumped onto Eric and started to smother him with kisses. "Can we honey? Really?"

"Of course. You can have whatever you want. Haven't you learned that by now?" He started to return my kisses and in no time at all he proved to me once again that I can indeed have whatever I want. And then he proved it to me again, this time a little slower and in a different position.

Over the next week or so, we planned our little honeymoon party together. We decided on a ten day cruise to the Mexican Riviera, leaving out of Long Beach, California. Supe cruises were very hot. Some enterprising vampires (and many of them are certainly that) had started several cruise lines that catered to the supe community. We chose one of those since our friends were both human and vampire as well as a few other types thrown in. I wanted everybody to feel comfortable.

The guest list wouldn't be as long, of course, as it would have been at a party at Fangtasia, but it would certainly include those closest to me, and that's what was important. We invited Pam and Bill, Amelia and Tray, Octavia, Sam, Claudine and Claude, Quinn, Tara and JB, Jason, and Niall. All the singles were told that they could bring a guest of course. Picking which days to travel was a bit more of a challenge. People have jobs and responsibilities and can't always get away when they want to. We also didn't want to travel when there was a full moon. I had no idea how the cruise lines handled people shifting on the ship, but I decided it would be safer to just plan around that and avoid the whole issue. After talking to everybody, we finally settled on a date and I sent out the invitations.

Niall was the first to say he couldn't go. I never really expected that he would, but wanted him to know that he was welcome. I was disappointed, but also not surprised when Claudine and Claude declined. I knew that being on a boat full of vampires would not sound very appealing to them either and I couldn't blame them for how they felt. They cited work schedule conflicts and I told them I understood. Tara said she couldn't close the store for that long because her other sales girl was out having foot surgery and Tara wouldn't be able to train someone that quickly to run things. Octavia said that she gets seasick and wished us a wonderful trip, but chose to stay home. Sam couldn't leave the bar, which didn't really surprise me either.

So that left us with Bill, Pam, Amelia, Tray, Quinn and Jason. I kept telling them that they could bring a guest and all expenses were on us, but the singles all opted to go alone. Maybe they were hoping to have a little shipboard romance. I understood that a lot of these cruises were famous for their hookups. Hey, I've seen re-runs of Love Boat. I know what goes on.

So, as the big night approached, Eric and I were excited to be going on our honeymoon as well as sharing some fun with friends. We flew into Los Angeles (an amazing sight to behold at night, by the way) and met with everybody at the Peninsula Hotel in Beverly Hills. We had decided to plan it so that the vampires didn't have to travel by coffin, so we spread the trip out into a couple of days. Everyone was checked into their rooms by dawn, and the non-vamps in the party made a plan to meet for a little sight-seeing the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie

We met in the lobby of the hotel for breakfast at ten. It was a gorgeous sunny day, which I gather is the norm for L.A. After we ate, we ventured out on foot to check out Beverly Hills. What the locals called Beverly Hills Proper was actually not that big. We covered it all by foot in a couple of hours. There were beautiful restaurants and hotels and shops, and the streets were lined with palm trees. There were so many fancy cars and richly dressed people on the sidewalks. We went into quite a few of the exclusive shops on Rodeo Drive with big designer names, but none of us bought anything. The prices were crazy.

As lunch time approached, we ventured our way over to Robertson Blvd. The concierge at the hotel had made us lunch reservations at a restaurant called The Ivy when we told her that we were hoping to see some stars. It was a quick walk from Beverly Hills Proper and we enjoyed seeing some of the houses and apartment buildings on the way. It seemed that everything in Beverly Hills was beautiful. As we approached The Ivy, I noticed a handful of people gathered across the street. They definitely didn't look like the usual shoppers, so I asked the valet who was in front of the restaurant what was going on over there. He just smiled and said, "Paparazzi." Apparently they just kind of camped out there all the time, hoping to get photographs of stars eating or shopping on Robertson. Such an odd town, I thought.

We were seated at a table on the patio in pretty much the most beautiful restaurant I had ever seen. I about choked at the prices on the menu, but then decided that it was worth it to get to sit in such a gorgeous place and watch all the beautiful people. We had a great view of the sidewalk filled with shoppers, and the tables around us were all full of happy diners presumably with fat wallets. We were trying to be subtle as we looked around for some famous faces, but none of us saw any. Just as our food arrived however, one was seated at the table right next to ours and I almost fainted. I kicked Amelia under the table, and tilted my head in his direction, but she looked back to me clueless.

Apparently I was the only one at our table (and maybe in the whole restaurant) who recognized him. I was trying to be subtle and so took a piece of paper out of my purse and wrote his name and handed it to Amelia. I almost died when she read it out loud, "Alexander Skarsgard? Who's he?"

"Shhh!" Then I wrote: Generation Kill.

She shook her head. "Never heard of him."

I put the paper and pen back on top of my purse on the floor and went back to trying to eat while sneaking glances over at one of my favorite actors. He was even better looking in person. Come to think of it, he reminded me a lot of Eric. Maybe that's why I was so crazy about him. That and also that he was…well…perfect.

We finished our lunch, which was really delicious and I took care of the check. We were walking out towards the sidewalk when I heard a voice behind me. "Excuse me. Miss?"

I turned around to see the tall blond god from Sweden smiling at me and almost died. "I think this fell out of your purse."

He handed me something and I just took it and said, "Thank you." I was momentarily lost in those beautiful eyes and that brilliant smile.

He said, "You're very welcome." And it was almost as if we shared some kind of secret moment. Was it my imagination or was he kind of giving me an Eric smirk?

He turned and went back to his table and I sighed and then looked down to see what he had handed me, and to my horror it was the piece of paper with his name and Generation Kill on it that I had written out for Amelia. I'm sure I turned three shades of red before grabbing Amelia's arm and saying, "Let's get out of here!"

Jason kind of laughed and said, "Aren't you on your honeymoon?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sookie

We got back to the hotel just in time for our little Hollywood tour. We were so limited on time, but the hotel was nice enough to arrange a little mini tour for us. We piled into the van and headed east. We drove through West Hollywood and into Hollywood. The van drove around a few different blocks before parking and we all got out to see Grauman's Chinese Theater and to look at the stars embedded into the sidewalk on the famous Walk of Fame. The whole area was swarming with tourists and we jumped right in and posed for pictures with Darth Vader and Chewbacca. It was kind of funny—apparently these actors just show up in costume and make money from the tourists' tips.

Then the van drove us back towards Beverly Hills, but this time by way of Sunset Blvd. The driver pointed out all the famous night clubs and restaurants and the further west we drove, the fancier the buildings got. Then we came to what he called Supe Plaza which was a small area just inside the Beverly Hills city limits. These night clubs were all supe-owned. Bloodbath was a huge vampire bar and further down from that one was Hair of the Dog, owned by the local Were pack. And between them was a huge church. It looked so odd there and was really the fanciest church I had ever seen. It wasn't exactly beautiful though—it was actually quite gaudy. It would figure that rich people would have expensive churches as well, but this was really beyond just expensive looking. It was pretty tacky, really. I asked what it was and the driver said, "Oh, right. That's the church of the Fellowship of the Sun."

"In Supe Plaza? That's awfully strange, isn't it?"

He just shrugged. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I guess I hadn't thought about the Fellowship in awhile, but apparently they were still around and thriving. It made me very uneasy to think of how well-funded they must be to be here in one of the most expensive parts of the country real estate wise.

We got back to the hotel just as the sun was setting. I ran up to our room and woke Eric with a quickie (but a goody) and then we all met in the lobby to head to dinner. As planned, we had a quick bite at a little restaurant called The Farm. The hotel recommended it when we said we just needed a bite to eat and didn't have time for a long drawn-out fancy dinner. It was perfect and charming. We were all studying our menus when Jason asked Eric, "Did Sookie tell you she met Alexander Skarsgard today?"

I gave him the look of death that only a sister could have perfected. "I didn't meet him, actually. He was just at the same place we had lunch. That's all. No big deal."

"Ah, yes, from Generation Kill, right? Sookie has seen it numerous times. It's one of her favorites." Eric seemed so matter of fact.

"Really?" Jason was grinning. "So you're into war movies now? Isn't that interesting."

"They're very educational," I mumbled into my menu.

"Yes. Educational. Exactly." Eric had that tiny smirk on his face. Fortunately I sensed through the bond that Eric was amused rather than jealous. I dug my heel into the top of Jason's foot under the table.

By eight o'clock we were packed and ready to go. Our two town cars picked us up to drive us to Long Beach to board the ship. I could hardly sit still I was so excited.


	19. Chapter 19

Sookie

Our town cars dropped us at the entrance of what looked like a huge dock in Long Beach. There were several big cruise ships in the water and to our left was the Queen Mary, now permanently docked and converted to a hotel and tourist attraction. We followed the signs to Bloodline, which was the name of our cruise line. Our actual ship was called the Mina (from Bram Stoker's Dracula, I presume—I know, I know, Eric's former love created that character—it's all pretty weird if you think about it) and it was enormous and stunning. Once we were on board and checked into our rooms, we all met on deck and watched the activity below. Within a few short hours, all the passengers were on board and we were headed out to sea.

We all walked the deck and enjoyed the sea air for awhile, and then Jason, Quinn, Amelia and Tray decided they wanted to go dancing. Bill and Pam were interested in checking out the casino. Eric and I followed Bill and Pam to the casino and I made plans to meet my human companions the next day. Just like the casinos on land, this one had no windows or clocks. I guess the idea was that the gamblers would just keep gambling if they didn't know what time of day it was. I sensed that we were in the center of the ship and it made me feel a little claustrophobic. We all gambled a little and were having a great time. I found a video poker machine that I liked and was actually up a whole five dollars when I decided to call it a night. I said goodnight to Bill and Pam who were both playing black jack and had some impressive looking stacks of chips in front of them. Eric cashed in his chips at the roulette table and he and I went upstairs to watch the moon and the stars.

We found a secluded little piece of real estate on the deck and curled up together on one of the deck chairs. Eric was behind me, spooning me to his cool hard body. I rested my head on his arm while his hand stroked my hair. "Are you happy, Mrs. Northman?"

"Extremely. And you, Mr. Stackhouse?"

"Yes ma'am." And I felt a chuckle vibrate through his chest. "You have given my long life meaning again." The amusement had gone out of his voice and he reached his arm around me and held me tightly, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Why don't you take your wife downstairs and make love to her like there's no tomorrow."

"Good idea."

And that's just what he did.

Tucked away in our cozy cabin bed, we talked about how happy we were and what a great idea this trip had been. Our friends seemed to be having fun so far and we certainly were. I started to get sleepy and told Eric he should go back down to the casino or find the others in the night club. He still had hours until he had to sleep. He decided he'd gamble a little more but would wait until I fell asleep before he left the cabin. That didn't take long at all.

The next day, all the humans in our little group met for a huge breakfast (well, brunch really since it was mid-morning before we were up) and then headed out to the deck. The weather was perfect—sunny and clear, and the ocean was so beautiful. We found a group of empty lounge chairs by one of the gorgeous swimming pools and spread out to enjoy the sun. We spent a lazy afternoon swimming and soaking up the rays and just enjoying each other's company, tropical fruit drinks in hand. I couldn't have imagined a better vacation.

As the day got late, the guys wandered off to explore (Jason already had a little harem of cute girls following him around, by the way.) and Amelia and I found the salon and I treated us to manicures and pedicures. When the sun was setting, Amelia went to find Tray and I went to my cabin to wake Eric. He was pretty happy to see me of course, and he enjoyed the taste of my sun soaked skin while we made love and then we showered together.

We all met in the main dining room for dinner. It was really beautiful and we were all dressed up, so I took a bunch of pictures. Eric looked handsome in a suit and tie, and I wore a new dress from Tara's. After dinner, we headed to the night club and danced for hours. The slow songs were all for Eric, but for the fast ones, we all sort of danced together and had a great time. Pam and Bill left to gamble some more. Amelia gave me a wink and said she and Tray would be star gazing on deck. Jason and Quinn disappeared, each with a very pretty girl. I predicted some serious moonlight smooching, and was pleased that everybody seemed to be having a good time.

Eric and I danced a little while longer, just the two of us. I was exhausted but happy when we headed back to our cabin. I put on a very pretty long gown and robe set that I had bought especially for our honeymoon, but then I was so sleepy, we ended up just cuddling. Eric held me until I was almost asleep, and then I heard him say he would be in the casino and that he loved me as he kissed my nose and then I was out.

I woke to a loud boom and then felt intense pain through the bond. I shot out of bed and threw on my robe as I ran out into the hall. I smelled smoke and so I found the stairs and raced up to the deck where it looked like all hell had broken loose.


	20. Chapter 20

Sookie

People were running in all directions and screaming. I stopped and closed my eyes and felt Eric's pain as it intensified. I remembered he said he would be in the casino. That was down in the center of the ship. I ran back to the stairwell, and people were pouring out of it onto the deck. There was no way I could get through that crowd to go down the steps when they were all coming up. I ran around to the other side to find the same in that stairwell. I had to find a way down to Eric. I looked around for another way down when the floor suddenly rose up under my feet as I heard another loud explosion. I was knocked off my feet and fell backwards. About ten or fifteen people in front of me also fell and we all started to roll back towards the center of the deck. Bodies were on me; people were screaming. I knew there was nothing behind me except a huge wall of metal. I tried to turn my head to see how close it was when suddenly everything went black.

Bill

I had been playing black jack in the casino that night, but unlike the night before, I was starting to lose. I told Pam and Eric that I was going to the deck to get some air. Dawn would be here soon and I wanted to enjoy the sea air while I could. I was watching the moon's reflection on the water thinking of how peaceful this all is when my thoughts were interrupted by a muffled explosion somewhere deep inside the ship. Within seconds, panicked people were swarming the deck, pouring up out of the stairwells, screaming and crying out for their loved ones. I searched the growing crowd for faces in my party, but saw no one that I knew. Then a second explosion rocked the boat, sending people flying. The floor buckled and flames started to shoot up from a huge hole in the deck. The scent of blood immediately overwhelmed me, but I kept searching for familiar faces. I closed my eyes and searched for Sookie. We had had enough blood exchanges in the past that I could still find her if I tried to and she was near. I headed towards the center of the deck and found her unconscious in a pile of bodies. Her head was bleeding, but she was still alive. I picked her up and ran to the outer edge of the deck away from the crowd and laid her down to examine her for other injuries. The crew had already sprung into action and some crew members were lowering life boats into the water and others were handing out life jackets. Amid the chaos, I heard and felt a third explosion but it felt a little further away. Almost immediately, the ship began to list and I had a dreaded feeling that we were sinking. I picked Sookie up and got into the haphazard line for life jackets and when I reached the crew member in the front, he handed me the last one with an apologetic look on his face. He wasn't wearing one either. I laid Sookie down onto the sloped deck and quickly fastened the life jacket onto her. As soon as I had it secured, I felt another jolt and the deck listed further. People lost their footing and began to slide towards us. I reached out to grab Sookie just as we were both knocked over the edge of the ship. A huge group of us fell into the water. It was shockingly cold as I hit the surface. When I came up, I searched for Sookie, but there were so many people swimming and still falling all around me. I closed my eyes and swam in her direction. I found her floating face up, still unconscious, and dangerously close to the ship. I grabbed her and started swimming away from the ship as fast as I could. Several people grabbed at me. One pulled me under and we started to sink. I let Sookie go, knowing that she could drown, but that I could not. I was finally able to free myself from the panicked person who had me in his clutches, and kicked back up to the surface. I found the floating Sookie again and swam as hard as I could with her away from the ship.

We came to a lifeboat and I pulled myself in first, then reached back into the water and pulled Sookie in. There were only three other women in the boat, all huddled together and shivering. No one spoke but we exchanged looks and then I turned to see to Sookie's condition. Her head was still bleeding, and I gently licked the wound and the blood as it ran down her face. I glanced over to see the horrified and disgusted looks from our fellow passengers. I could see that Sookie's head injury was critical and had to make a quick decision. I could give her blood, but because we had already had several blood exchanges in the past, this one would most likely bind us in a permanent bond like she had with Eric. My other option was to drain her further and turn her. I knew that she would not want that if it could be avoided, and so I bit into my wrist and placed it to her lips. I heard gasps of horror from the other women, but ignored them. My blood was dripping into Sookie's mouth, and I could already feel our tie strengthen. She was weak, but her lifeforce grew with each drop. I could feel the pull of dawn and knew that I didn't have much more time. I loved Sookie and was ready to face the sun for her, but desperately wanted to give her a chance to live first. After my wrist healed, I bit a second time and put it back to her lips. She moaned softly and then I felt her mouth begin to suck gently on the wound. My last thought was that I had succeeded in saving her and could face my final death in peace.


	21. Chapter 21

Sookie

I woke to the sensation of cool liquid going down my throat. It was blood. Was I with Eric? I started to suck on the wrist at my lips and then it fell away and I opened my eyes. I was in a lifeboat with some other people. I saw the ship in front of us and it was sinking and on fire in two places. The water was littered with people and lifeboats. Some were crying, but mostly it was eerily quiet. I closed my eyes to feel Eric and there was the strangest feeling in the bond. I had never felt anything like it. Was Eric dying? I could see that it was getting light. Where was he? I looked over to the three women in the boat with me and their eyes were wide open in shock and they were looking beneath my feet. I sat up and looked down to see Bill lying on the floor of the boat unconscious. His skin was starting to turn red and steam. I jumped up and tried to cover him with my body but he was too big. I yelled into his ear as loud as I could, "Curl up into a ball! Can you hear me?" Without opening his eyes, his knees began to draw up into his chest. I sat up and pulled my robe off and started to cover him as best I could. I looked back to the women and said, "Help me!" They still stared in silent horror. I got all of his skin covered with the wet robe and then threw my body over his. I heard screams coming from other boats and looked up as little clouds of smoke rose from them. I knew that vampires were dying in those boats, and wondered if any of them were Eric or Pam.

We floated like that for hours. Two men swam up to our boat and climbed in. There were still a lot of people in the water and many were floating face down. I stayed sprawled over Bill's body, hoping I was keeping him covered enough and wept into his shoulder. It was quiet except for a few women crying until I heard several screams and looked up to see what had happened. A huge tiger was swimming up to our boat. I cried out, "Quinn!" The men in our boat grabbed the oars and started to paddle away from the tiger, and I said, "No! Stop! He's my friend! He's a shifter! Please!"

They didn't stop paddling, but Quinn was a fast swimmer and overtook the boat. I reached over and grabbed a handful of fur, mindful not to leave Bill, and pulled as hard as I could. It wasn't easy, but Quinn managed to claw his way into the boat. He collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily and I sobbed into his beautiful fur.

When his breathing started to slow, he kind of looked at me and then down to the blob I was lying on and I said through my tears, "It's Bill. He saved me."

Quinn lifted his huge body up and carefully lay on top of Bill, nudging me off to the side. I sat back and stroked his fur and thanked him over and over.

People started to shout and cheer and the crying got louder when we saw the big boat on the horizon headed our way. Of course I know nothing about ships but I could see the uniformed sailors on deck and knew it was a Navy ship of some sort. As it approached the lifeboats, huge nets were lowered down the side and sailors started to climb down to help people up. One by one, the lifeboats were emptied. Several sailors dove into the water and started to pull the people floating with life jackets to the ship's side and help them up as well. When it came to our turn, I asked Quinn if he could shift. When he started to change, the women in the boat screamed and I wanted to smack them for their response. But then I remembered that not everybody has witnessed such a thing and that maybe it is a little upsetting. The sailor who climbed down into our boat helped the three women and the two men up first. Then he reached for me and I told him that I had a vampire underneath my robe and asked if he had any blankets. We got Bill wrapped up tighter and a very naked Quinn slung him over his shoulder as he climbed the ropes up the side of the ship. I was the last to climb and as soon as I was up, I found Quinn who was already looking for a light tight space in which to deposit Bill. I tried to explain to the sailors who would listen what we needed and a nice man who's brain seemed like a were's offered to help. We put Bill in a small interior cabin and closed the door. Quinn laid Bill out onto a bed up against the wall. I peeled the blankets and my robe off of him to examine his skin and it didn't look too bad. I've certainly seen worse, which made me think of Eric. I tried to push that aside. I had to be strong for Bill right now. Falling apart would not help.

The kind were's name was Mason. I didn't know if that was his first or last name, but it didn't really matter. He left and returned in a few minutes with some clothes for Quinn and a jacket for me and two bottles of water. Quinn thanked him and turned his back to me to dress. I was beyond being embarrassed. I was just so grateful that he was alive and able to help me with Bill. I kept focusing on Bill so I wouldn't think of the other people that were still missing from our group. And I couldn't think of Eric or I would fall apart.


	22. Chapter 22

Sookie

Quinn left with Mason to see if he could find out whether or not anybody else in our party had been picked up. I wouldn't leave Bill's side. I sat in the small chair beside the bed and tried not to think of Eric. When Quinn returned, he said that the ship was compiling a list of survivors and he had added our names. So far, no one else in our party's name was on a list, but they were still pulling people out of the water. Quinn brought me a carton of orange juice and some sort of breakfast bar that had no flavor, but I ate it gratefully.

Quinn and I sat in silence for hours until Mason returned with Jason and Amelia and Tray. We all stood in the center of the room in a big group hug and cried together. Then Amelia walked over to a sleeping Bill and tearfully kissed his burned cheek. No one spoke for a long time. But I finally said that they should go and get some food and water and find a place to rest. Mason said he'd take care of them, and I said I wasn't leaving Bill. Quinn returned after awhile and he knelt on the floor beside my chair and took my hand. "No other vampires have been rescued." I felt the hot tears rolling down my face. "It's not likely that any of them survived once the sun came up. Bill is so lucky that he was with you. I'm so sorry, Sookie." I just nodded and turned back to Bill. I just kept thinking: focus on Bill. I could feel his sleeping hum so strongly and I knew that we were now bound as well. He had saved my life by giving me blood, knowing what that would mean, and I would never forget that. I couldn't feel Eric and I tried not to think about that.

Mason came in later in the afternoon and brought me a tray of food. He stayed with me while Quinn left to go get something to eat. Mason told me that we were headed back to California and should be there within twenty four hours. I thanked him for all of his help and broke down when I told him that my husband and friend were both vampires and were most likely dead. He said how sorry he was and then left when Quinn returned. I probably made him feel uncomfortable but I didn't care.

As dusk neared, Tray came in and offered his help with Bill, which I was grateful for. I knew he would wake up hungry and there was no True Blood on this ship. Quinn, Tray and I all stood and watched as Bill's eyes started to open. Each man held a shoulder and arm down while I placed my wrist over Bill's mouth. His eyes flashed wild at me and I knew he didn't know who I was. He struggled against the two strong shifters, but then I said, "Drink." He bit and started to pull hungrily on my wrist. I started to feel a little weak, and then Quinn said, "Stop!" Bill actually did and I removed my wrist and slumped into the chair. I watched Bill's eyes close and he said, "Sookie," in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, it's me, Sookie."

"Thank you." And then he seemed to go back to sleep. His face already looked better. Quinn sat in the floor at my feet and Tray went to get me some orange juice and water.

I must have dozed off for awhile. I was awakened by Bill's voice, "Eric and Pam."

I sat up. He was awake and looking much better. I took his hand and whispered (Quinn was asleep on the floor), "No other vampires were rescued. Once the sun came up, they all died in the lifeboats or in the water." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, but I felt too tired to cry anymore.

"What about on the ship?"

"The ship sank."

"I know. There were vampires on board."

Then the tears did start to fall. "I guess they all drowned."

"Sookie, vampires can't drown."

My head shot up and the tears stopped. "Oh my god, you're right."


	23. Chapter 23

Sookie

I yelled down at Quinn on the floor, "Quinn! Wake up and stay with Bill!"

He groggily looked up at me and then I flew out of the room. I grabbed every sailor I saw and frantically asked, "Where's Mason?" Nobody answered, so I would just run to find another one. "Where's Mason?"

After several frustrating minutes of this, Mason came running around the corner and I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said, "Turn the ship around! We've got to go back!" He probably thought I'd lost my mind.

"We can't go back, Mrs. Northman. Please calm down. Tell me what's happened."

I looked around and felt eyes on me wondering who the loony woman was that had Mason by the shirt. I pulled him back towards the cabin where Bill was and away from the others on deck. "Look, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. Vampires can't drown. They don't need to breathe. The ones that survived the explosions would have stayed on the ship and let it take them under where they would be safe until the sun went down. We have to go back!"

"Are you sure? How do you know this?"

"I told you, my husband is a vampire! Plus, that's what Bill said. Please, Mason. Tell the captain to turn the ship around."

"I can't just tell the captain what to do. Maybe I can have him come and talk to the vampire. Is it safe to go in there? No, wait, I can't do that. I'm sorry, Mrs. Northman. I know you're upset, but honestly, we both know that your husband is probably gone. You said so yourself."

I was at the end of my rope. Tired and frustrated and desperate. I slammed Mason up against the wall (I had just had quite a bit of Bill's blood, remember?). His eyes widened at my strength. My eyes narrowed and I lowered my voice to almost a whisper. "Does the Navy know you can shift?" He just stared at me. "Do they know?"

"What are you?" He looked scared. I wanted him to be.

And then I replied through clenched teeth, "A woman who is trying to save her husband."

He put his hands on mine and carefully removed them and placed them at my sides. "I'll see what I can do." And then he was gone.

I was waiting outside of Bill's room when Mason came back. He said matter of factly, "We can't go back. But there is a ship much closer to where the Mina went down and they will go and look for survivors."

"Thank you. Now listen carefully. If the vampires are injured, they will be hungry and dangerous. They'll need blood. People will have to donate. Wait, is there a blood supply on that ship?" I hadn't even thought of that before I gave Bill my own wrist.

"Yes. In the infirmary. There should be."

"Okay, have that ready to give them. Also if anybody is willing to donate blood or be bitten, now is the time to volunteer. The vampires can be restrained with silver. Tell them to be very careful. It's dangerous, but they can be controlled. My husband's name is Eric Northman. He is very old and more likely to be able to control himself and others if he isn't too badly injured. Then they need to be put in a light tight room before the sun comes up. Got all that?"

"Yes. Now what are you?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Get those vampires out of the water and your secret will go with me to my grave. I promise you." And I gave his hand a squeeze for good measure. Then he was off to relay my information.

I closed my eyes to try and feel the bond, but all I could feel was Bill. He was in the next room and Eric was halfway across the ocean though, so I still had hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Sookie

I stayed with Bill for the rest of the night. He slept on and off, and I got him to lick the wounds he left on my wrist so they wouldn't leave a scar. Mason brought me a container of blood from the ship's infirmary and Bill greedily drank it down. Mason had no news yet from the Mina. Quinn slept on the floor for most of the night. I stayed awake. I knew when dawn came because Bill was out and I felt the steady hum of daytime rest. I started to doze off in my chair when Mason came in again. I jumped up, waiting for his report.

"You were right!" He was excited. "Twenty four vampires were pulled from the water before dawn." I felt the tears fall again. Could Eric be alive? "There were a few injuries among the crew when the vampires were brought on board, but no one was seriously hurt. They are all safely inside a light tight room below deck and all were given blood. Apparently there were several willing donors as well as the infirmary's supply. Unfortunately, it was quite a chaotic rescue as you can imagine, and there is no roster of names yet of the survivors. I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until tonight I guess for that."

"Thank you, Mason. Listen, some of the vampires who were injured may still be sleeping on the Mina. Sometimes they don't wake up if they're healing. So it's very important to tell the captain or whoever is in charge that another ship needs to go back tonight and for the next several nights to look for survivors. You should probably talk to the vampires at Bloodline about all that. I'm not sure how many nights you'll need to look, but they should know." I wondered how severely Eric had been injured. I thought of the feeling that woke me that night on the Mina right after that first explosion and it was definitely pain. This was going to be a long day of waiting.

Amelia and Jason arrived within the hour so Quinn and I could take a break. We went out to find the area where the food was being served and ate really awful scrambled eggs and some kind of mystery meat and I was so happy to get it. Tray found us and took us down to a room full of cots and both Quinn and I fell onto two of them side by side and I don't remember much else.

Jason's voice woke me. I jumped up. "Who's with Bill?"

"Relax, Sookie. Amelia and Tray are both with him. He's safe. We should be back on shore in a couple of hours. It's almost one o'clock. Are you hungry?"

I was starving. I woke Quinn and we went to eat again. Then we relieved Tray and Amelia in Bill's room. When it was time to get off in Long Beach, Mason came in and told me that the Red Cross was set up on the dock to take care of Bill. They had a special vampire unit. I waited for the paramedics and we wrapped Bill in blankets first. Then two big men carried him out onto the deck and secured him in a coffin. Quinn and I followed as he was wheeled off the ship. The dock was a buzz of activity. Ambulances were driving away. The press was set up and a news conference was being held by some official looking men and women at a podium. There were eight huge tractor trailers lined up side by side with big red crosses on the side. We followed the medics as they wheeled Bill up a ramp into the back of one and then in through a second door that was closed and could be locked from the inside. Quinn stayed with him while I stepped outside with the paramedics. I gave them Bill's name and personal information and explained that he had been burned by the sun, but that he had received fresh blood the night before and was heeling fairly well. A short black woman seemed to be in charge and promised that he would be safe and well cared for. She had my name as well as the names of the other people in our party and said that the cruise line would be in touch with me.

Then an official from Bloodline introduced himself as Lawrence and said he would be taking care of our party. He offered to take us to a hotel in Long Beach, but I didn't want to leave the dock. Not only did I not want to leave Bill, but I wanted to be there when that second ship came in. He agreed to put us up in the Queen Mary since it was right next door, and I said that would be fine. Quinn, Tray and Jason set up a schedule between the three of them so that someone would be there to guard Bill even though the Red Cross said he would be fine. We didn't want to take any chances. Somebody around here hated vampires enough to blow up their premier cruise ship. I wasn't about to forget that.

Lawrence gave me a cell phone and walked us over to check into the Queen Mary Hotel. I took a badly needed shower and put on the sweat pants, t-shirt and sneakers that the Red Cross had given me and lay on my back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was still exhausted, but couldn't sleep. At dinner time, I met everybody in the restaurant for dinner except for Jason who was watching Bill's truck. I watched the sun go down and felt Bill wake up. I walked outside past Jason and the Red Cross trucks and over to the dock and stood alone, watching the water, wondering if Eric was out there somewhere. Within an hour or so, the place was crawling with vampire personnel. I asked the black woman, who I found out is named Olivia, whether Bill needed some blood.

"No. He's fine. A donor is with him now. You can see him in just a minute."

I waited outside the truck until a young human man and four vampires walked down the ramp. Then I went in. Bill was sitting up and looked really pretty good. His skin was barely pink really and smooth. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Did I hurt you last night?" He looked at my wrist.

"No, I'm fine. You closed it later. You don't remember?"

"Not really. Is everybody okay?"

"Yes. Except we don't know about Eric or Pam yet. Thanks to you, a ship went back last night to get them. I hadn't even thought about the fact that they may have survived, and apparently twenty four vampires were pulled from the water. Another ship is going back tonight."

"Oh right. I kind of remember that conversation. When will we know?"

"Soon, I hope. There should be a list as soon as they wake on the ship. Apparently last night was kind of chaotic, as you can imagine."

"Yes. I can imagine."

Then my eyes welled up. "Bill, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for saving my life. You could have died. You almost did. I'll never forget it."

"Well, it looks like we're even." And then he took my hand and smiled. "Eric's not going to be happy about the bond."

At the mention of Eric's name, the tears started to flow and I put my face on Bill's shoulder and wept.

He just stroked my hair and said, "shhhhh."

We were interrupted by a knock and Tray stepped inside. "That Bloodline guy wants to see you, Sookie."

I braced myself and Bill squeezed my hand before I stepped outside. Lawrence had a clipboard in his hand and a grim look on his face. I grabbed the clipboard and scanned the list. No Eric. No Pam. I started to cry again, but then stopped and counted the names. There were only eighteen names.

"Six vampires are missing from the list."

"Some were more injured than others and did not wake up. They're receiving blood now and hopefully we'll get their names when they wake up."

"Okay. So he's just one of them. And so is she. Thank you."

"Also, seven more have been rescued so far tonight. We're waiting for that list as well."

"Good. Please let me know when you have those names, okay?"

"Of course."

Bill felt well enough to come out of his Red Cross truck and he bowed deeply to Tray and thanked him. I told him that all of us took turns and we never left him, and he owed a special thanks to Quinn who covered him with his body in the lifeboat. Bill walked over to the Queen Mary with Tray to speak to Jason, Quinn and Amelia. I found an empty chair where the press conference had taken place earlier and sat and watched the water for a big boat.


	25. Chapter 25

Sookie

I closed my eyes and reached through the bond. But it was no use. I felt Bill. At least that's what it seemed like. Now I was going to have to figure out how to separate the two feelings. I wasn't ready to accept that there was only one.

The ship wasn't due in for a couple of hours, so I went back into the Queen Mary to wait with the others in the bar. My phone rang and I jumped out of my skin. I had forgotten that Lawrence had given it to me.

All eyes were on me as I answered. Two more vampires had awakened and were added to the list, but they weren't my vampires. The list of the seven more recent rescues did not have Eric's or Pam's names on it.

As it got closer to the time for the ship's arrival, we all went outside. The press was back and huge lights had been set up in the area around the Red Cross trucks. Dozens of Red Cross personnel were readying the trucks, waiting for their very specialized patients. Vampire security guards were there and several big human (maybe Were?) men were unloading silver nets from a truck. Police officers came over and told us we'd have to clear the area.

"No. My husband's one of the survivors on that ship. I need to be here."

"You must be mistaken, ma'am. Those people are vampires. Your husband can't be on that ship."

I leveled my eyes at his. "My husband is a vampire."

"Oh, sorry, ma'am. But it's still too dangerous for you all to be here." We were escorted behind a string of yellow tape in front of the Queen Mary but I couldn't see past the trucks from there. Finally Bill said, "I'll go and find out what's going on."

I watched him speaking to Olivia who was herself far back from the trucks and she nodded and gestured for Bill to go and speak with a vampire in charge.

The ship docked and then everybody sprung into action. It was a madhouse. I could see several vampires wheeled into the trucks on gurneys. One walked into one on her own with two vampire escorts, but snapped wildly in the direction of the human police officers on the perimeter as she went by, eyes mad with hunger. I craned my neck, but couldn't see everything. I closed my eyes. The bond was a jumbled mess. Was Bill upset? Angry? Happy? Yes, happy. That's good. I saw him running towards us with a smile on his face.

"I found Pam." I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. "She's unconscious and burned. They're giving her blood now." I just nodded and then he ran back to the trucks.

I closed my eyes. Where are you Eric? Then among the multitude of voices, I heard it. "Check again. Stackhouse. Northman. She's got to be on one of the lists!"

"ERIC!"

I ducked under the yellow tape and started running. I heard my name. "Sookie!"

I ran around behind one of the trucks and there he was, limping towards me, face burned, but alive. I slammed into his body, sobbing into his chest. My arms were around him, clutching him to me. His head dropped to my shoulder and his body was racked with sobs. His voice was hoarse. "I couldn't feel you. I couldn't feel you. What happened? I thought I lost you."

"I'm here. It's okay now. I'm here, baby."

I reached back and pulled my hair off of my neck, and he bit hard into the flesh I exposed. I stroked his hair and held him. "It's okay now." He took a few pulls and then gently licked the wound closed. We stood and held each other in silence until a vampire security guard came around the corner and said, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. This is my husband. We're fine now."


	26. Chapter 26

Eric

I was in the casino at the time of the explosions on the Mina. When the first one happened, I instantly heard and felt my leg break as some large piece of metal hit me and knocked me down. I felt the intense heat of the fire and knew that Pam had been sitting on that side of the room. I crawled towards the flames and saw Pam on the floor. She was under a table and the flames prevented me from reaching her. I braced myself for the pain and reached under the table, feeling my skin burn as I pulled her out. When I had pulled her far enough from the fire, I took off my jacket and put it over her face, smothering the flames in her hair. I closed my eyes and felt Sookie's panic, but at least I knew that she was alive.

Within minutes, crew members had fire extinguishers on the flames. Then I felt a second explosion but it was far above us. Sookie's panic turned to the familiar sleepy hum, and then my own panic rose. She was unconscious and most likely injured. I tried to stand, but my leg was too badly broken to support my weight. I couldn't walk and also knew that I was too badly injured to be able to fly, especially while carrying Pam. I began crawling towards the door, pulling Pam behind me by her leg. I was making slow progress when I heard the third explosion. Then the floor suddenly began to tilt and bodies slammed into me as we all hit the wall together. I turned and tried to find Pam among the bodies around and on top of me. I was pushing people off of me and then saw her burned face and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to extricate us from the heap against the wall. When I heard the fourth explosion, I knew that the ship would most likely sink. I still continued my crawl, pulling Pam, towards the door. I had to get to Sookie. The water began to rush into the room and people's screams grew louder. Pam was pulled from my grasp by the rushing cold water and I turned and reached for her again. I flattened out and crawled on my belly, making better speed, and when I grabbed her, this time I took off my neck tie and lashed our wrists together with it. I could feel dawn's approach and knew that we could not make it very far at our slow speed, and that most likely I would fall into my daytime stupor before I could find Sookie. I cried out in frustration and looked around the room to decide my next move. The water level was rising as was the panic in the room. The rushing water washed Pam and me up against a wall and I grabbed onto a pipe that extended from the floor to the ceiling. I removed my belt and wrapped it around Pam's waist and through the opening between the pipe and the wall. I secured it tightly and then checked the tie on our wrists to make sure it would hold as well. Then I sat back and waited. I thought of Sookie and my tears fell without shame. I could not save her this time. That was my last thought as dawn took me.

I woke to the sensation of cold and pain and the intense pressure of the water on my body. I immediately remembered where I was. I tried to feel Sookie, but could not. I opened my eyes and saw Pam's burned face below me. We were under water, still tied together and secured to the wall by my belt around Pam's waist. The room was filled with lifeless bodies suspended in the water all around us. I noted some movement across the room as a vampire began to awaken and swim. I unhooked my belt and re-fastened it around my own waist in case we would need to return to the ship and repeat our routine for another day. I held Pam's lifeless body to mine and began to swim towards the door. Every kick of my leg produced excruciating pain, but I kept going. I swam through a maze of tunnels and doorways trying to find my way out of the ship. It was a surreal and frustrating journey. I spotted another vampire swimming ahead of me and began to follow her lead, hoping that her sense of direction was better than my own. I knew that my senses were impaired by my injuries and could only hope that that was also why I could not feel Sookie. Or perhaps the depth of the ocean had had some effect on it.

When we were finally free of the ship, I began to kick towards the water's surface. It was a long and painful swim. When I broke the surface, there were already several other vampires in the water. I scanned the horizon, but saw no vessels. I knew that we were too far out to sea for me to swim or fly to safety even if I had been uninjured. And I knew that my injuries were fairly severe, and Pam's were even worse. As frustrating as it was, I realized that the logical thing to do was just to wait and hope for a rescue. Would humans think to come back for us? The cruise line was vampire-owned. Surely, someone would know to come after dusk and find us. But those very vampires were just waking themselves, and so I knew that it would most likely take time for a boat to come. And so we waited.

When we spotted the ship we began to swim towards it. There were about twenty or so in our group. We could feel that dawn was approaching and I started to worry. Could we get to the ship in time? Should we turn around and try and go back down to the Mina for the day? We would surely all burn in the water without the protection of the ship's hull. We kept swimming and every stroke sent a jolt of pain through my leg. I dragged Pam along with me by her wrist like a giant rag doll.

When I reached the ship, several vampires had already climbed the ropes and were on deck. I heard screams and some sort of scuffle and hoped that the hungry and injured vampires hadn't killed our rescuers. I hauled Pam up the ropes over my shoulder, but it was a slow ascent with only one fully-functioning leg. When I reached the deck, there were dozens of human crew members standing back watching us with wide eyes, leaving a clear path towards a door. I tried to limp towards the door, but fell and dropped Pam onto the deck. Another vampire, a man who looked Japanese, came up behind me and started to lift Pam. He saw that we were tethered together and stopped and untied the tie on our wrists. Then he lifted her and carried her to the door and beyond. I tried to stand again, but could not walk. So I began crawling towards the door. The Japanese vampire reappeared and helped me up. I placed my arm over his shoulder and using him as a crutch, we made our way into the belly of the ship together.

My new savior brought me into a large room with several other vampires already in it. He left me to sit on the floor next to Pam and then walked over to a table against the wall. There were several dozen bags of blood, presumably from a blood bank laid out on the table. He picked up three of them and brought them over to us. He and I both drank a bag, and then I placed the third one above Pam's burned mouth, letting the blood drip into her through the tube extending from the bag. The Japanese vampire stood to leave, and I said, "Thank you." He bowed deeply.

"You are most welcome." His accent confirmed that he was Japanese. Then I watched him go to help distribute the blood to others as more vampires came into the room. With the blood in me, I could feel my skin begin to heal from the burns, but my leg still ached badly. I thought of Sookie. Was she alive? I could not feel her.

When she and I had been separated by great distance before, I could still feel something. When I was hiding at the beach and she was mourning my death in Louisiana, I still felt something. There was always a connection. Why could I not feel that now? Because I was injured? Were we too far apart physically? I didn't even want to think of the possibility that she was dead. I didn't have the strength to face it. I watched as a few seemingly uninjured vampires began to close the doors to this room. I was relieved that we seemed safe for the coming day and closed my eyes. I knew that I had a little more time before dawn, but I was so exhausted and in such pain that I was out before the sun rose.

When I next woke, I was aware of noise and activity in the room. I opened my eyes to the wheels of a metal gurney where I had last seen Pam. I sat up and watched two vampires in white uniforms wheeling her out the door. I realized that we were being cared for by emergency personnel. The ship must have docked. How long had I been asleep? I tried to feel Sookie, but was confused. Was that still nothing? I couldn't be certain. Could she still be alive? Why didn't I feel what I should? A vampire medic approached me and asked if I needed a gurney. I stood and was able to limp out of the room unassisted. When I reached the deck, two vampires escorted me down the ramp and to one of many trucks lined up parallel to each other. We were back in Long Beach and the whole area was busy with people, mostly vampires, caring for the injured and whisking them into the trucks. I saw Pam being wheeled into the back of one. My escorts led me to one, but I stopped, and said, "I need to find my wife."

"We'll help you with that. Right now you need to come inside and get some blood."

"No. Where are the humans that were rescued? There were rescued humans, were there not? Were they brought here?"

"Um…Yes. There was a rescue, but I don't know where those people are. Let me get someone to help you with that. Please come inside."

"No. I'll wait."

A tall dark-skinned vampire appeared with a clipboard almost immediately. "I need to find my wife. She is a human. Sookie Stackhouse. No, Sookie Northman."

He began to scan a list, then turned a page over to another. "I don't see that name." He stopped and looked back to me.

"No, keep looking. Please." I was starting to get agitated.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't see her." Then I started to raise my voice.

"Check again. Stackhouse. Northman. She's got to be on one of the lists!"

"ERIC!" I heard her call my name. My gods, that was her.

"Sookie!"

I started to try to run in the direction from which I heard her call me and then I saw her. She was in my arms and we were both crying. She was alive. Why hadn't I felt her? What was wrong? She brushed her hair off of her neck, and I sunk my fangs into her flesh, letting her blood sooth all the pain I felt. My anguish began to lessen as I drank, and then I closed her wounds and just held her. She was alive.


	27. Chapter 27

Sookie

I heard the security guard speaking into that thing on his shoulder, and soon two more vampires appeared and approached us. They were facing me, behind Eric's back. I made eye contact with them and removed my hand from Eric's head and held up one finger in a gesture to ask them to wait one minute. Eric composed himself and I felt him wipe his tears into the shoulder of my t-shirt.

He started to release me and turned to the other vampires. "You need to come with us."

"Is there somewhere that she and I can have a word privately? This is my bonded and wife."

"I'm sorry, but she can't be in this area. It's for her own safety. No humans are allowed here. We have injured vampires. And we need to process you and get you some blood. You need to get into one of the trucks."

I could tell that Eric was getting ready to argue with them, and so I just said, "It's okay. You go and do what they ask. They've got their system set up. Take this phone." I pulled the cell phone that Lawrence had given me out of my pocket. "I'll get another one and call you as soon as I do. Tray, Quinn, and Jason will take shifts watching the trucks. We're all staying over there on the Queen Mary. We're all fine."

He started to speak, "Pam..."

"I know. Bill told us. We'll watch her truck too. Don't worry." I looked him in the eye and tried to force calm through the bond. It felt odd. I watched an expression of confusion flash across his face. I kissed him and said, "Go. I'll call you in a minute."

He reluctantly turned and walked away (and I noted with a severe limp) with the two vampires, and the security guard escorted me back to the Queen Mary and behind the yellow tape. I went in search of a Bloodline rep to find Lawrence and get another phone.

I was waiting with Amelia for Lawrence to return with my phone when Bill approached us. "I found Eric."

"Yes, so did I. Thank you Bill. Is he on the truck?"

"Yes, he and Pam are together, which is good. That will make it easier for you to watch us tomorrow. I'll sleep in the same one as well."

Amelia asked, "Can we donate blood? I would be happy to let Pam bite me, and I'm sure Sookie would let Eric, of course."

"No. No living donors tonight. It's too dangerous. I got one last night, but I was the only patient. There are twenty four now, and it's too dangerous to let humans onto the trucks. They'll get pre-bagged donations—still better than synthetic." And then he turned to me, "Did you talk to him?" I nodded yes. "Did you tell him?"

"Not yet. There wasn't time."

"I'm sure he already knows that something is wrong. You should talk to him as soon as you can. I'll talk to him as well if you want. Just to explain things. There really was no choice."

"I know. Thank you. I'll let you know if I need any help. I'm confused as well. I don't really know what to expect."

"Neither do I. We'll work it out. Don't worry."

Lawrence approached me with my new cell phone and Eric's number programmed into it. Amelia and Bill stepped away so I could have some privacy.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, honey. How are you?"

"Better. I got some blood."

"And Pam?"

"She's still sleeping, but her face looks better already. How are the others? Were you injured?"

"Yes. They're all fine. Bill was burned by the sun, but he's better. I was injured. I need to explain something to you, honey, okay? I was badly injured. Bill got me into a lifeboat. I would have certainly died without him. The sun was coming, and he thought he would die. In what he thought was his last act, he gave me blood to save my life. But then I came to and covered him and saved him as well. And now it seems we're bonded, Bill and I. I'm guessing you can probably feel that it's different." I waited. "Eric? Say something. Are you there? Eric?"

Nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

Sookie

"Eric? Did you hear what I said? Are you there?"

"Yes. I am here. This explains a lot. We have much to discuss, but not now."

"Can people hear you? Are there other people in the truck with you besides Pam?"

No response, so I assumed that was a yes.

"Okay. Then we'll talk later. Get some rest, honey. I'll be on the Queen Mary. You have this number now, so call me if you need me, okay? I love you."

"Yes, we'll talk soon. Good bye."

I wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. Was he mad? Hurt? This double bond thing was such a mess. I couldn't separate the two feelings and single out Eric. It was like being bombarded with human thoughts before I learned to control my shields better. Only I was being bombarded with emotions instead. Bill's seemed to be much stronger for me, but would that change if Eric and I exchanged blood again? And what exactly was Eric feeling? I really couldn't tell.

Bill and Amelia came back over to me. Amelia took my hand and we all just stood and watched the activity that we could see from our limited human vantage point.

As the night progressed, many of the human spectators and press members left. Things quieted down around the trucks as well. I assumed that all of the vampires had been fed and would be kept in the trucks. I waited, but never got a call from Eric. Had he no privacy still? Or did he just not want to talk to me? I was so exhausted. Bill told me to go to my room and get some sleep. Amelia locked arms with me and led me to the entrance of the Queen Mary. She turned back and told Bill that Quinn would take the first shift and be there before dawn.

I showered and brushed my teeth, grateful to the Red Cross for their little emergency bags they had provided. Then I fell into the bed and slept like the dead.

Eric

I reluctantly left Sookie and entered one of the trucks that was set up to treat the injured vampires. I told my escorts that my child had been badly burned and was being treated. They knew which one she was and led me to her truck. Apparently, she had the most severe injuries, which made sense. Any other vampire in such bad shape would not have been able to swim and would most likely still be inside the ship. I shuddered to think what could have happened to Pam if I had not been with her.

I was given donor blood and rested my leg. Soon, Pam and I were left alone in our little makeshift hospital room. My phone rang and I was grateful to hear from Sookie. I told her that I was with Pam and inquired about the others in our party. I was anxious to hear about Sookie's injuries. And then she told me about Compton. I felt as if someone had hit me in the chest and knocked the wind out of me (yes, I know that I have no wind in me--it's just an expression). I sat in stunned silence. That explained the odd feeling through the bond, the lack of connection. I had thought that it may be due to my injuries or the distance between us, but it was simply because fucking Compton's blood had superseded mine. With my own fucking wife. I felt physically sick. Sookie was bonded to Compton. Surely, she was feeling him more than she was feeling me. It was hard to fathom. I was actually grateful that she could most likely not feel my jealousy, my dread, my defeat, my hatred towards that bastard. I wanted to smash something, bite something, kill something. I was unable to save her, but Compton did, and now they are bound. I could not express my feelings to Sookie, and she assumed that someone was in the room with me, preventing my candor. I let her believe that and hung up, needing some time alone to process such devastating news.


	29. Chapter 29

Eric

I lay on my little Red Cross cot for hours, contemplating the news of my wife's new bond with her former lover. I would imagine that any man would have a hard time with such a revelation, but vampires are known to be more possessive than most other beings, and…well…let's just say that I am very much a vampire.

I picked up the cell phone to call her numerous times, but wondered what exactly I would say. This was a conversation that should take place face to face and not on the phone. I thought of what she had told me--that she had been injured and may have died were it not for Compton. She used the term "badly injured." I needed to see her, to speak with her in person. I sensed that it was quite late and tried to feel her through the bond to see if she was asleep, but could not interpret the feelings. It was as if they were kind of muddy. It was so frustrating. I knew that Compton had more knowledge of her feelings now than I did and it made my cold blood boil.

I walked out of the truck and down the ramp. One of the vampire security guards was waiting at the bottom. "I need to see my wife."

"Your wife? I don't understand. Is she in another truck?"

"No, no. She is a human. In the Queen Mary Hotel. I need to see her."

"I'm sorry, but you must stay confined to the truck. We are responsible for the safety of the humans here. You are injured and therefore a threat to humans. You'll have to go back into the truck."

"I understand your rules. Is there someone in charge that I could speak with?" He eyed me suspiciously, and then nodded and signaled to another vampire, who came and took his place. He walked me over to the perimeter of the temporary camp where a Red Cross tent had been erected.

He spoke to another vampire who seemed to be guarding the tent. "Is Olivia still here?" The vampire guard disappeared through the tent flap. In a moment, a small black human woman appeared.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I need to see my wife. She is a human named Sookie Northman. She is in the Queen Mary Hotel."

"Yes, Mr. Northman, I know who she is. But I am afraid that you can't see her now. You are still injured and we are responsible for the safety of the humans here. I'm sorry."

"Olivia, is it?" She nodded and seemed surprised that I knew her name or perhaps that I used her first name. "I don't know how familiar you are with our kind, but I am over a thousand years old. Because of my age, I have greater self-restraint than most. I can assure you that no human is in danger because of me. I just need to see my wife. I will be no trouble to anyone."

She looked to the vampire beside me and I felt him nod to her, confirming my explanation.

"Until earlier tonight, she and I did not know whether the other had perished at sea. We have had no opportunity to be alone together since our rescue." I could see that she was considering my words. "Are you married, Olivia?" I waited, and then finally, I played my last card. "We're on our honeymoon."

"Wait here, Mr. Northman."

She retreated inside the tent, and I heard her on the radio speaking to someone named Lawrence. Then she re-appeared. "David here will escort you to the hotel's front desk where you may pick up the key to your room. They are expecting you. I'm sorry to say that the hotel is not yet accommodating to vampires, so you will need to return to your truck before dawn."

"Thank you for your kindness." And then I bowed to her and turned to go to the hotel. I didn't know what I would say to Sookie, but I needed to see her.


	30. Chapter 30

Eric

When I entered the hotel room on the Queen Mary, which was essentially a cabin on the ship, Sookie was asleep in the bed. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still quite a mess from the burns and that made me respect Olivia even more. I'm sure to a human (other than my devoted wife, of course) I was quite a fright to look at. I took a much needed shower and walked back out into the bedroom. I stood by the bed and watched the rise and fall of Sookie's body as she breathed and thought of how very fragile she is. I could have so easily lost her. I can't even bear the thought of her loss. I know that some day I will have to learn how to walk this earth without her, but please, gods, don't make it now. I can't do it now. Then I went to the window and looked out to the Red Cross camp and saw Compton standing in the clearing, just watching the truck in which Pam slept. For so long I have hated him and resented his past with Sookie. But I could see that his devotion to her is the only reason she still breathes now, and I felt gratitude. I pictured her body in place of the lifeless forms that I woke to that night under the sea (my gods, was that just last night?) and I choked back my tears. I am the luckiest bastard on the planet because she loves me, she prefers me, she married me and no other.

I slipped under the covers and held her soft warm body to me. She stirred and nuzzled into my chest and gave a little sigh. Then she began to awaken a little more and looked up at me. "Eric. You're here."

"Yes, my love. I am."

"Are you mad?"

"No, angel. I am grateful that you are alive."

"Please don't blame Bill."

"Bill is our friend, and I am in his debt."

"I know the bond is a mess. We'll have to sort it all out."

"That's okay, lover. You are safe. That's all that matters." I pushed her hair from her face. "I love you so much." And then I gave her a tender kiss.

She returned my kiss and we held each other tightly and kissed for a very long time. We began to touch each other's bodies with great reverence and care. We took our time and when I entered her, we both gasped and then held still for a moment, feeling each other with our bodies and hearts. For the first time in a very long time, our connection from the bond was not a part of our lovemaking. It felt very different, and it reminded me of our time in the beginning in her house when I had no memory, no past, and she was all there was in the world for me. Now she was also my whole world. She was now my wife. I moved slowly, and she matched my pace. Our eyes remained locked together. The only sound was her soft breathing. As her breaths began to quicken and I felt our peak building, she silently brought her wrist up to my mouth. I bit into my own and placed it to her lips, and then bit into hers. We both drew the blood, never breaking our eye contact, and climaxed together. It was as close to perfect as any ceremony could have been.

As dawn approached, I returned to the truck. Quinn was posted outside and I bowed to him.

"Northman."

"I thank you for your help, Quinn." He returned my bow and I entered the truck

Compton was lying on the bed closest to the door. Pam was sleeping peacefully.

"Compton."

"Eric."

"Thank you for saving Sookie's life. I will forever be in your debt. I now owe you fealty."

"You owe me nothing. I'm just glad that I was there when she needed help. You know that I love her too, but she is your wife now, Eric. You have my word that I will never cross that line in spite of our new…situation."

"Thank you."

And then I lay down and let the dawn take me.


	31. Chapter 31

Sookie

Over the next few days, most of that first shipload of vampires healed and left. They were replaced by the remaining survivors. Ships went back for the next ten nights and in seven of those nights additional vampires were plucked from the water. Sixty four vampires in all survived the sinking of the Mina.

Eric healed quickly with my blood supplementing the donor blood, and by the second night, he was well enough to travel. Bloodline's representatives had been generous—they gave us cash and rides into Long Beach to buy clothes and toiletries. They had paid for our rooms and food until Eric was well, and then they offered to pay our airfare home if we couldn't change our original tickets. I told Jason, Quinn, Bill, Amelia and Tray that they should go home and that Eric and I would stay with Pam until she could travel, but no one would leave. I was touched that our whole group wanted to stay at their own expense in order to protect Pam. Eric and I wouldn't let them spend their own money though—we were happy to take care of them. You can't put a price tag on your friends' loyalty. I knew that we would all most likely receive a settlement from Bloodline at some point anyway.

Four nights after her rescue, Pam was well enough to travel but she was self-conscious about her appearance and didn't want to fly commercially. I bought her a big floppy hat and gloves to cover her hands and we chartered a private jet to take us all back to Shreveport.

In spite of Eric's injuries, which would have normally prevented me from taking any of his blood, I wordlessly agreed to a blood exchange the first night he was back. I was anxious to reaffirm our bond. It did feel instantly stronger for both of us, but it was still confusing. We would have to re-learn how to read the bond, to re-adjust to our new set of circumstances. It seems like only yesterday we were trying to find a way to get through his fang re-growth. And now we had a new challenge. I suppose human marriages have ups and downs as well, and really our problems are no different. Of course on paper, they sound pretty crazy I'm sure, but we're just trying to find happiness like any other couple.

As we flew home, I looked around the plane at our little rag tag group of humans and non-humans, and thought: this is my family. Eric is my husband and these people are our family. It's not what I would have expected in my life—a vampire husband, my brother and friends supernatural beings. But what we all have is a closeness that is the same as in any family. We take care of each other. We love each other. All in all, I'd say I'm a pretty lucky girl.

XXX

A/N: Please enjoy the next story in my series, Payback.


End file.
